


Skinship

by sunflower_baobei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Amigos para amantes, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon, Descobertas sexuais, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M, Masturbação, Oral Sex, amizade, band au, dedada, eles são do exo, eles são ruins com sentimentos, risos, sexo anal, sexo oral
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_baobei/pseuds/sunflower_baobei
Summary: Desde cedo, grandes e pequenas empresas de entretenimento ensinam seus ídolos a arte de prestar pequenos "serviços" aos fãs.De preferência, sem nunca deixá-los saber o quão verdadeiros são os sentimentos envolvidos.Entre quatro paredes.(3 capítulos + EXTRA)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Atração

**Author's Note:**

> LEITURA OBRIGATÓRIA
> 
> Essa fanfic é uma reescrita da minha história Blackbird postada em outra plataforma. O motivo para isso é a profunda sensação que tive de que o que estava ali já não condizia completamente com meu modo de encarar o mundo. Minha eterna busca em me educar como minoria social e apoiadora de diversas causas sociais me urge impedir que os meus preconceitos, estereótipos, falas e discursos problemáticos se reproduzam e sejam eternizados por mim mesma em canais como esse disponíveis para outros jovens adultos como eu. 
> 
> Sendo assim, peço encarecidamente que qualquer um que se sinta atingido, prejudicado, ofendido ou entenda como problemático QUALQUER cena, passagem, fala, texto, capítulo, parágrafo, dinâmica etc. aqui representados, me avise da forma como puder e converse comigo sobre. Eu vou ter certeza de alterar para se conformar com a sua vontade, dentro dos limites da razoabilidade. Dentro e fora do meu lugar de fala, é meu dever ouvir, antes de tudo, logo, quero ter certeza de fazer dessa história um lugar seguro, de entretenimento e identificação. 
> 
> Sendo assim, aqui vão alguns AVISOS DE GATILHO (TRIGGER WARNINGS): essa história contém ou pode conter temas sobre LGBTFOBIA, VIOLÊNCIA, PRECONCEITO E TRAUMAS. 
> 
> Se quaisquer desses conteúdos te deixa desconfortável ou te colocam em um lugar mental, físico, espiritual ruim, por favor, não prossiga. Vocês não precisam fazer isso e eu tenho outras histórias mais light e apropriadas para esse público. Me chame pelos meus canais de comunicação e conversaremos sobre isso, se for necessário.
> 
> Muito obrigado por todo apoio que venho recebendo até aqui. Vocês não sabem o quão incrível está sendo poder voltar para o meu espaço com uma cara nova. 
> 
> Agora, chega de papo furado, vamos direto para o começo.

A coisa sobre Baekhyun e Chanyeol é que eles não precisavam estar sempre juntos para que todos soubessem que se completavam. E isso era o que diferenciava os dois do resto dos casais da indústria de entretenimento.

Não me leve a mal, mas o show business é violento. As pessoas por trás do marketing de empresas enormes não são nada menos do que engenhosas. Afinal, é preciso ser alguém de enorme visão para apostar em carreiras que lhes custariam um montante considerável de dólares para sequer lançar e da qual se esperava retorno apropriado, de preferência com o quádruplo do valor investido - só para ser modesto.

É por isso que, quando se faz parte de um jogo tão complexo quanto esse, é preciso ser especialmente visionário e apropriadamente observador. Além de inventar coisas novas - como conceitos interessantes de  _ comeback _ , produtos a serem vendidos, marcas para negociar patrocínio, programas de variedades, estilos de música diferentes - também é preciso entender como a dinâmica natural dos seus artistas funciona: o que eles fazem, como são, como agem (sozinhos e ao redor de outros) e porque isso interessa ou deveria interessar ao público.

Fãs gostam  _ especialmente _ de interações. Demonstrações de amor, afeto, momentos engraçados, embaraçosos, ligeiramente sexys, tensões sexuais... Das ações mais discretas e parcamente capturadas por olhos curiosos e lentes poderosas de filmadoras até os claros momentos íntimos - de qualquer natureza - entre dois ídolos diante de seu público. 

Esse tipo de toque, aproximação, dependendo do histórico dos dois envolvidos, poderia ser motivo de muita história. A imaginação dos fãs corre selvagem a partir daí, seja para flagrar ambos em outras situações semelhantemente (ou mais) românticas, amigáveis ou carinhosas, seja para apenas criar em cima - histórias, desenhos, boatos. Tudo o que desejam conhecer, que engatilha sua curiosidade à quase insanidade e talvez nunca venham a saber se realmente rola ou não, o que quer que fosse, era material criativo.

Só que não se enganem, a indústria do entretenimento também sabe disso. Tudo isso. Visionários lembra? Provavelmente, eles sabem exatamente quais ídolos você tanto quer ver interagindo, quais suas fantasias com eles, como os quer ver juntos na vida real, o que lhe fará gritar de alegria ou chorar de tristeza. Ainda mais se trouxer dinheiro.

Ou melhor, especial e preferencialmente se trouxer dinheiro.

Ter seu interesse nas mãos deles, mesmo por algo que não tenha nada a ver com a profissão em si do ídolo que você tanto ama, é a garantia do retorno financeiro. 

Afinal, quando você não está os ouvindo, você está pensando neles, pensando naquele casal de ídolos e lendo histórias sobre os dois, procurando desenhos, assistindo vídeos. É quase inconsciente o modo como você submerge em uma existência que não é sua e eles te têm como a um boneco ventríloquo, pendurado e manipulado por suas milhares de cordas.

Eles são seu titeriteiro.

Esse é o poder de um bom marketing.

É por isso que quando uma empresa se depara com um casal como Baekhyun e Chanyeol, é como tropeçar na galinha dos ovos de ouro. O modo como clicam, tão evidente e naturalmente, é esplêndido e raro. Como fios mal encapados que ao se juntarem não podem evitar de jogar faíscas para todos os lados. Não era preciso ser visionário para saber que aqueles dois faziam uma dupla bem popular.

Boas empresas sugariam todo o dinheiro que se aproveitar da imagem dos dois poderia dar. Você sabe, como nos clássicos esforços de agradar os fãs com  _ skinship _ e  _ fanservice _ : tocando-se mais no palco, citando um ao outro em entrevistas, trocando longos e óbvios olhares cúmplices, agindo próximos em aeroportos e outros lugares cheios de olhos, lentes, flashes, câmeras e muito, muito interesse. Interesse é dinheiro, retorno, espremer até a última moeda de valor.

Só que a empresa do grupo ao qual Baekhyun e Chanyeol pertencem não era boa. Era a  **melhor** . Sempre foram nos últimos trinta anos e continuariam a ser nos seguintes. E lobos espertos como esses sabem mais do que explorar um casal à exaustão, Chanyeol e Baekhyun eram reais demais para isso, eles eram naturais demais para estragar toda aquela química com cenas ensaiadas da empresa. Ainda assim, nem tudo era jogado à sorte. Havia vezes em que eles eram instruídos a andarem juntos em certos eventos, por exemplo, mas esse era apenas o cenário sendo ditado a eles. O script era deixado a mercê dos dois. E seja lá o que fosse, estava funcionando. Chanyeol e Baekhyun davam dinheiro. Rios dele. Fosse por uma revista que aparecessem juntos, um dueto, uma foto. 

Chanbaek. Baekyeol. Era quase uma obsessão. 

E o que fazia deles tão especiais, tão “gostáveis”, era exatamente o atuar sem atuar. Era o estar a 300 metros um do outro em um enorme palco e conseguir fazer todo um público desconfortável pela tensão deliciosa entre eles só com um mero olhar, tão espessa que poderia ser cortada ao meio com uma faca. 

Baekhyun poderia dizer apenas um " _ Chanyeollie _ " e mais nada, já era o suficiente para todos se sentirem acanhados, como se estivessem intrometendo-se em uma cena íntima.

Chanyeol, por sua vez, poderia citar apenas o nome de Baekhyun sem pensar (como sempre fazia em toda conversa casual, já que o nome do rapaz parecia incapaz de abandonar-lhe a língua) em uma transmissão ao vivo, bem longe do outro, e a sensação estaria lá. A sensação de testemunhar uma relação tão incendiária que não poderia ser de amizade. Eles não se beijavam na boca, não se abraçavam ou trocavam carícias frente ao público. Então como? Como eles conseguiam ser como fogo e pólvora no momento que se conectam, seja qual for a forma, estando ou não um ao lado do outro?

Aquele casal era sexy, engraçado e precioso.

Todos só queriam entender como.

Não se engane. A Coréia não está muito mais tolerante do que era há cinco anos. Não querendo ser pessimista, mas a evolução é um caminho lento e tortuoso demais.

Porém, a hipocrisia é um veneno. Você pode por dois ídolos do mesmo sexo como um casal - um  _ ship _ , como eles dizem - e todos vão achar fofo, popularizar. Mas tudo isso, de preferência, fica na ficção. As histórias sobre casais que realmente se aventuraram para além da imaginação dos fãs não são das mais encorajadoras.

Sinceramente, faz um tempo que a mídia e os paparazzi fizeram um acordo com as empresas de que relações homoafetivas  _ reais _ entre famosos eram um  _ tabu _ que nem mesmo a sedenta indústria coreana poderia lidar.

Toda publicidade é boa publicidade? Nem sempre.

O que não quer dizer que todas as pessoas fossem intolerantes. E, talvez, de cinco anos para cá, muitas coisas realmente tenham mudado para melhor. Sinceramente, isso é mais certo do que a aparição do sol no horizonte anunciando o raiar do dia. Eu exagerei. Mas só porque há muito, muito mais a se enfrentar daqui para frente. Muito mais até que o fato de uma celebridade usando um tênis da Nike com solas de arco-íris, em homenagem a causa LGBTQ+, não ser mais motivo para encher caixas de comentários do instagram.

Quer dizer, você pode escolher pelo que se comover, mas é engraçado como um tênis indigna mais pessoas do que a notícia daquele ator tão adorado que foi pego pela polícia por violência doméstica e só precisou de um curto depoimento e um bolo de dinheiro para ser liberado.

Baekhyun riu tanto aquele dia, enquanto rolava a tela de seu  _ smartphone _ lendo comentário atrás de comentário sobre como ele estava “incentivando comportamentos vulgares”, sobre “o que o seu público jovem vai pensar” e os impagáveis “não vou deixar mais minha filha ir no show de alguém que apoia coisas assim”.

_ Coisas assim _ .

Baekhyun engoliu sua terceira salsicha com um sorrisinho de lado que só dizia: “ _ Ah... Se eles soubessem de tudo _ ”.

A primeira vez que aconteceu foi estranha, para dizer o mínimo. Nenhum dos dois havia se relacionado com um outro homem antes. Baekhyun teve seu número justo de namoradas, nada muito extenso ou sério. Ele era popular por ser sociável na escola, muitas meninas se confessaram para ele até, mas ninguém tira de um garoto o inevitável acanhamento que vem junto de um confronto romântico.

Baekhyun tinha uma boca suja com os seus amiguinhos. Aquele pequeno desespero juvenil de mostrar que você tem uma mente adulta, madura, que você pensa “naquelas coisas” também. Falar de sexo era só na piada. Ninguém nunca abria muito o jogo sobre experiências reais, no entanto.

O que não significa que o Byun não os tenha deixado saber quando teve sua primeira vez com uma garota. Naquela época, ele não pensava muito sobre a possibilidade de fazer coisas assim com meninos, ninguém falava sobre esse tipo de coisa e, mesmo que não falassem, era um entendimento silencioso que papos como esse não eram muito populares.

Em algum momento entre sair do colégio, ir atrás de seu sonho de ser cantor, fazer audição para uma tonelada de empresas até ser aceito na sua atual, virar trainee e debutar em um grupo, Baekhyun percebeu que com meninos isso podia ser bom também. Era bom ser abraçado por um, sentir seu cheiro secretamente, olhar no fundo dos seus olhos com um toque de flerte, tocar e ser tocado mesmo que ligeiramente, masturbar-se pensando em um ou vários, vê-los nus e sentir um calor que parecia começar no rosto e alastrar-se com calafrios de tesão até suas partes baixas.

Esses sentimentos, essas sensações, ele soube controlá-las muito bem e deixá-los como curiosidade no canto de seu cérebro. Mas só até  **ele** chegar.

Park Chanyeol soube que gostava de meninos cedo.

Naquele acampamento de verão, ele tinha um amigo um pouco mais velho com quem que gostava de conversar. Eles tocavam guitarra juntos nas noites de celebração em frente à fogueira, jogavam os mesmos jogos, liam os mesmos mangás, brigavam para ver quem seria o Luffy de One Piece e gostavam de alimentar os filhotinhos que viviam no terreno do acampamento.

Como o garoto amistoso e sorridente que sempre foi, ele soube que gostava muito do seu amigo de cara. Seu coração sentia uma formigação gostosa em tê-lo por perto, acordar cedinho e poder encontrá-lo na mesa do café da manhã abocanhando um pedaço de melão. Chanyeol se sentava pertinho, toda vez, mas só porque não queria se separar nunca do outro e os campistas os chamavam de B1 e B2, como os Bananas de Pijamas. Não é como se soubesse o que aquilo realmente significava, porque ninguém nunca ensinava aos rapazinhos que havia muito mais no amor do que um homem e uma mulher. E, se ensinasse, era para falar o quão errado  _ aquilo _ era.

Ninguém podia preparar o Chanyeol adolescente, e na puberdade, para quando seu amigo tirou toda roupa antes de nadarem escondidos no lago naquela noite quente de verão. 

Ele não podia tirar a roupa. Não podia nem mesmo tirar as mãos que escondiam sua culpa dentro de suas cuecas do Pokémon.

Foi embora correndo, dizendo ter escutado passos e, por isso, ia aproveitar que estava vestido para checar e afastar quem quer que fosse.

Chanyeol recusou a olhar dentro de suas calças, sequer fez xixi antes de dormir, não queria ter que encarar aqueles pensamentos quando encontrou a segurança de suas cobertas. Seu  _ amigo _ . Ele chorou um pouco aquela noite, tentando encontrar uma explicação que não o fizesse concluir que havia algo de errado consigo.

Sua curiosidade, no entanto, crescia por debaixo da pele como uma ferida que não se pode coçar.

Na primeira vez que se convenceu de que se sentir assim não era anormal, muitos anos depois, suas mãos encontraram o caminho para debaixo das próprias calças e o orgasmo fez seus dedos dos pés dobrarem e as pálpebras se apertarem forte, boca escancarada, torço arqueado, suor umedecendo o lençol azul e barriga cheia de seu próprio prazer.

Ele não conseguiu sentir vergonha.

E isso o apavorou. Mas só daquela vez.

Antes de aceitar completamente essa parte de si, ele acabou passando boa parte de seu ensino médio focado em todas as meninas que se reuniam para vê-lo na educação física e o mandavam cartas no dia dos namorados.

Ele transou com um bom número delas, teve relacionamentos sérios, alguns duraram mais do que outros, todas meninas que amou e respeitou antes de entrar no caminho da fama e esse tipo de relacionamento descuidado com pessoas comuns não ser mais razoável na empresa.

Tudo só mudou de verdade quando conheceu  **ele** .

É verdade o que dizem sobre o quão rápido Chanyeol e Baekhyun se tornaram amigos e definitivamente é verdade que eles foram um  _ ship _ criado pela empresa. Ou melhor, o  **_fanservice_ ** foi criado pela empresa. Eles são dois seres inseparáveis desde sempre mesmo. A amizade foi rápida em sua gênese, explosiva, e fez o resto dos membros terem que aumentar seus estoques de remédio de dor de cabeça para aguentar aquelas duas vozes altas e escandalosas, junto com suas gargalhadas, cantorias e competições ferozes de videogame.

Baekhyun sempre achou Chanyeol atraente.

Chanyeol sempre achou Baekhyun atraente.

Isso não é nenhuma verdade escandalosa. O grupo estava cheio de rapazes muito bonitos. A empresa toda parecia um criadouro de criaturas que se encaixavam muito bem no status  _ quo _ coreano.

Os problemas meio que começaram com essa coisa toda de ser trainee. Chanyeol estava há mais tempo nessa vida, então era suspeito para falar o quão frustrante era ser praticamente ordenado a se manter longe de meninas e maus boatos, o que significava: sem romance, sem sexo, fumar, beber, ir a boates e se meter em confusões.

Nem Chanyeol e nem Baekhyun bebiam muito, não fumavam, as festas da empresa já eram o suficiente para suas cotas de diversão noturna e definitivamente não eram brigões. Sobre o romance e o sexo já era meio difícil dizer.

Não é como se eles fossem super sexualmente ativos, mas, de vez em quando, fazia falta. Para Chanyeol, depois de quatro longos anos como trainee, viver só com a própria mão sabendo como era a coisa toda de verdade era bem frustrante. E viver em meio a meninos atraentes começou a desenterrar suas vontades do fundo de seu cérebro. Elas sempre existiram, mas a falta de tudo simplesmente deu protagonismo para as mesmas em sua cabeça.

Só entre nós, aqueles quatro anos não foram completamente celibatários. É claro que eles tinham namoradas trainees, mas entenda que certas coisas, certos sentimentos, às vezes se tornam tão fortes e tão evidentes dentro de uma pessoa que fazer o que sempre se faz, tipo ignorar, não é mais suficiente.

Estar junto de Baekhyun o tempo todo, às vezes, o fazia pensar em  **coisas** . Como quando dormiam na mesma cama, ou davam as mãos, ou ele dormia com a cabeça em seu ombro confortável. Baekhyun fazia o mesmo. Apoiava a testa nas costas do Park, andavam de braços dados às escondidas ou com distâncias irrisórias entre seus corpos no aeroporto e outros lugares em público. Eles faziam o mesmo com os outros membros para falar a verdade.

O problema é quando pensavam sobre isso como algo íntimo. Quando queriam uma desculpa para estar mais perto de alguém atraente assim, usar o fato de ser normal entre eles esse tipo de toque para ter mais e imaginar se não era errado gostar mais do que deveria disso.

Eles tomaram banhos juntos e com os outros muitas vezes e ambos simplesmente tentavam não pensar em mais nada quando estavam ali, ser casual, sabe? O problema era quando o “e se” surgia.

Baekhyun teve uma ereção matinal depois que sonhou que Chanyeol se abaixava para pegar o sabonete, bumbum arrebitado em sua direção, e depois sorria de uma maneira tão sexy que ele soube, antes de acordar, que estava duro só com isso.

Foi doloroso. Tanto cuidar de sua questão no chuveiro quando encarar o Park no dia seguinte.

Até então, nada sexual nunca cruzara sua mente com tanta força.

Pensamentos sujos vinham como a praga quando Chanyeol brincava consigo. De sussurrar em seu ouvido, soprar em seu pescoço, lamber sua orelha (e ele deveria ter nojo, não ficar excitado). Como naquela vez nas olimpíadas de ídolos. Baekhyun começou a ficar com raiva do amigo, tentando esquivar de suas investidas e brincadeirinhas, porque ele não estava conseguindo rir naquele momento como nas outras vezes. Ele queria saber como seria sugar a língua dele, ou ter aqueles lábios em outro lugar mais privado. E essas imagens vinham como raios a sua mente. Ligeiros, mas devastadores. Isso o frustrava, porque Chanyeol nem tinha noção de seus pensamentos e ele se sentia infinitamente culpado e incomodado por tê-los.

Baekhyun gozou depois de ver os vídeos daquele dia em algum  _ fansite _ e lembrar de como foi ter Chanyeol tão perto. Suas mãos encontraram o caminho para debaixo da boxer antes que sua mente pudesse dizê-lo que aquela era uma escolha sem volta.

Chanyeol foi quem puxou a primeira conversa sobre relações entre garotos e Baekhyun foi pego em tamanha surpresa que não pode evitar engasgar na própria saliva, pensando ter sido flagrado tocando-se para aquele papo vir assim, tão repentino.

“O que você acha de homens que se relacionam?”.

Foi o que o Park perguntou e ainda esperava a resposta de seu colega de quarto, que abaixava lentamente o Nintendo DS de frente do rosto, enquanto recuperava-se do engasgo, para tentar responder. Ainda que tudo que conseguisse expressar fosse um olhar confuso e palavras entaladas que saiam como um gaguejar feio.

— Eu acho que as pessoas podem amar e transar com quem quiserem. Não é meu problema e nem o de mais ninguém além dos envolvidos. É isso que eu acho. — foi o que conseguiu dizer, depois da espera paciente do Park por uma resposta.

Baekhyun não conseguiu ler nos olhos de Chanyeol sua reação àquela resposta, mas não parecia negativo.

— Já se sentiu atraído por um homem alguma vez? — questionou em seguida, com um tom mais casual e menos inquisitório do que podia parecer.

Ainda assim, era meio estranho. Meio fora do lugar.

— De onde  _ tá  _ vindo isso tudo, Chanyeol?

— De lugar nenhum. — ele deu de ombros, membros longos esparramados pela cama — Eu só  _ tô _ curioso. O assunto te deixa desconfortável?

— Na verdade, não. — confessou e virou o rosto para o amigo brevemente, antes de enfiar o DS de volta na frente dos olhos e voltar a jogar — Só nunca conversei sobre isso com ninguém. Nenhum outro cara. Entende?

— É, eu sei. Eu também não. — Chanyeol começou a jogar um dos rilakkumas que ficavam espalhados por sua cabeceira para o teto para pegá-los de volta, distraindo-se por um momento enquanto ainda falava — Só que eu não entendo porque não. Achei que você talvez não fosse se importar.

Baekhyun realmente não se importava e um sentimento leve de orgulho lavou seu espírito.

Chanyeol confiava nele. Como um amigo próximo, isso era um alívio.

— Eu não ligo. 

— Mas, então... Vou perguntar de novo. Você já se sentiu atraído por um homem alguma vez?


	2. Japão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma estadia a dois no Japão.

_ — Mas, então… Vou perguntar de novo. Você já se sentiu atraído por um homem alguma vez? _

Ainda com o Nintendo DS na frente do rosto, Baekhyun soltou um riso soprado. Chanyeol provavelmente havia acordado do lado errado da cama ou comido algo estranho no café da manhã para surgir com aquele bando de questões assim, do nada. 

— A pergunta de um milhão de dólares. — brincou, desistindo de atualizar sua pokédex antes que começasse a sair fumaça das orelhas destacadas do amigo. Dois podiam jogar aquele jogo, certo? Ele que iniciou o questionário mesmo.

Exalando o ar pesadamente, Baekhyun se ajeitou sentado e olhou para o Park, sobrancelha suspensa 

— Você quer que eu seja sincero ou socialmente correto?

— Se eu quisesse ouvir mentiras, não teria nem iniciado o assunto. — Chanyeol o olhou de volta, absorvendo a estância mais séria de Baekhyun. Seu coração palpitava desregular, antecipando a resposta como quem espera não estar sozinho em um deserto sem quaisquer oásis à vista. 

O Byun passou a língua pelos lábios, um pequeno hábito seu, e tentou soar o mais despreocupado possível. Afinal, como disse, não foi ele quem cutucou o elefante na sala.

O que dissesse ali morreria ali.

— Eu já estive com mulheres o suficiente para saber o que é desejo e o que é curiosidade. Quando eu era menor, com certeza, era bastante curioso, mas só para mim mesmo. Você sabe como é. Esse é o tipo de coisa que não se comenta. Mas eu sei também que já tive desejo por caras. — Baekhyun olhou mais firmemente para Chanyeol nessa hora, estudando as reações do mesmo em suas feições e silêncio — Não me desesperou nem um pouco. As perguntas só… Estavam lá.

— E você… Fez algo sobre isso? 

O canto da boca de Baekhyun se ergueu de leve e ele deslizou um pouco mais para a beirada da cama, sentado, mãos para trás sob o colchão.

— Você quer saber se eu já estive com um homem? 

Havia rosa pintando as bochechas de Chanyeol, figurativamente falando, se o jeito duro e sem graça dele era indício o suficiente de seu desconforto.

— Sim. — ele soltou em um sopro.

— Não. — Baekhyun respondeu em outro — Mas e você, Chanyeol? 

Chanyeol finalmente se ergueu, cabelos cacheados da permanente em um ninho no topo da cabeça, casaco largo cobrindo as mãos do jeito que ele tanto amava, como se já não fosse grande o suficiente. Um dedo se revelou de dentro de uma das mangas para coçar a testa e ele cruzou as pernas, testa enrugada em uma expressão um tanto engraçada.

— Desde cedo, na verdade. Eu era adolescente quando senti desejo por alguém do mesmo sexo. — ele exalou com tanta força e teatralidade que Baekhyun teve que rir — Porra, isso é tão estranho de dizer em voz alta.

— Fácil é escrever “sexo gay” no Google, né? — o outro soltou e o Park revirou os olhos sem conseguir conter a própria gargalhada.

— Vai se fuder, Baekhyun. O papo é sério.

O outro continuou com o sorriso cheio de descaso no rosto, levantando da própria cama e indo em direção a de Chanyeol, chutando as pernas dele em um sinal de que queria espaço. O outro reclamou, mas acabou indo para o lado mesmo assim. Quando o corpo pesado do outro ocupou o espaço cedido, pernas abertas e corpo relaxado, ele olhou de volta para o Park.

— Mas me diz então, quem foi o cara? De quando você era mais novo. 

— O menino de um acampamento.

— Vamos para a parte importante, você deu uns pegas nele ou não?

Chanyeol o fuzilou com o olhar mais uma vez, mas acabou respondendo mesmo assim. 

Baekhyun podia ser muito indiscreto quando queria.

— Nada. Eu nunca beijei um cara.

—  _ Tsc _ .  _ —  _ Baekhyun estalou a língua contra os dentes, em uma expressão de leve exasperação — Isso não tinha que ser tão difícil assim. Nós falamos o tempo todo sobre as meninas que estamos de olho, mas parece fora de proporção, por exemplo, o Sehun dizer que “gosta de homens” quando está claramente falando dos fãs. E mesmo que não estivesse, qual a porra do problema? 

Chanyeol lembrava desse dia. Foi até meio engraçado, o modo como todos começaram a retaliar o rapaz como se ele tivesse acabado de revelar que praticava zoofilia ou alguma outra situação verdadeiramente absurda. Baekhyun realmente pensou em conversar com Sehun depois que os comentários raivosos de quem menos tinha o que fazer da vida começaram a surgir, mas o garoto, mesmo sendo o mais novo, tendia a ser o mais centrado entre eles. Era simples: ele dava zero fodas para isso.

Baekhyun não tinha o que argumentar - ou consolar - diante disso.

— Heterossexualidade compulsória. — Chanyeol murmurou o nome que havia lido em um artigo certa vez, quando estava simplesmente curioso demais e com gente de menos para conversar sobre.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até Baekhyun pigarrear e esticar as pernas apenas para largá-las grosseiramente sobre o colo de Chanyeol, que até tentou empurrá-las para fora de seu colo. 

— Por que você veio com esse papo? Para cima de mim de todas as pessoas.

— Porque você é um dos meus melhores amigos e porque eu achei que, talvez, você fosse levar o papo tranquilamente. Eu pensei em falar com Sehun também, mas você me deixaria mais à vontade, caso não me desse um soco na cara ou achasse que só estou dando em cima de você.

— Obrigado por acreditar que minha masculinidade não é frágil a esse ponto.

Chanyeol apertou um ponto dolorido na sola do pé do outro que, enfim, tirou as pernas de cima de si após soltar um grito e despontar diversos xingamentos de todas as formas possíveis.

— De nada, Baekhyunie. 

Chanyeol saiu do quarto rindo e se sentindo muito, muito mais leve.

Seus ídolos sabem o que você diz na internet.

Não se engane, eles também têm redes sociais das quais você não faz ideia que existem e surfam a internet atrás de seus próprios nomes e reações às suas últimas atividades. Não exatamente todos, afinal, alguns preferem ficar alheios a certos comentários tóxicos que acabam surgindo de áreas de livre debate e anonimidade como a internet, mas eles acabam sabendo das questões mais populares que giram em torno do seu nome.

Tanto Baekhyun quanto Chanyeol sabiam do “casal” além daquele criado pela empresa. O mundo feito por suas fãs com suposições, ideias, investigações, análises, desenhos bonitinhos dos dois juntos, entre outras criações que Baekhyun achava particularmente fofas. Ele sabia de ídolos que não curtiam muito essa coisa toda de ser pareado com outro cara romanticamente, mas Chanyeol e ele já haviam concordado que esse tipo de pensamento não fazia mal nenhum desde que não perturbasse e nem prejudicasse ninguém. 

E, com certeza, a empresa deles podia concordar com isso.

Depois do fatídico papo, nada de muito grave havia mudado na relação dos dois. Não era estranho ficar perto de Chanyeol ou brincar com ele. Baekhyun era conhecido por gostar demais de toques em excesso, mas o Park parecia plenamente despreocupado com isso e só ia na onda. 

Quando estavam sozinhos no quarto, no entanto, vez ou outra a dita conversa surgia de novo e novas informações eram adicionadas. Inclusive algumas historinha infames, como o dia em que Baekhyun fez menção de chegar em uma menina e, logo, descobriu que a mesma estava acompanhada. O que foi uma imensa tristeza, já que passou a lamentar pelo namorado dela estar comprometido. Ou quando Chanyeol chegou perto de se desenrolar com um cara, mas ele era muito encanado com as preferências dele e Chanyeol já era um trainee perto do debut, então acabou desistindo para não criar problemas à toa por um ser humano que não sabia se fugia ou o beijava ali mesmo.

Chanyeol realmente esperava que Baekhyun fosse zoar mais ou fazer piadas que fossem acabar deixando-o um tiquinho intimidado, mas mesmo com toda sua fama de palhaço, ele sabia muito bem como e quando colocar seu humor no papo. Afinal, o próprio Byun estava abrindo seu coração ali, sem papas na língua. 

Obviamente, era super estrangeiro ainda falar sobre amor, romance ou questões mais profundas como se masturbar pensando em outro cara ou sexo gay com tanto conforto e liberdade, mas era melhor do que viver com várias questões borbulhando na cabeça e que só podiam ser parcialmente desvendadas com várias abas anônimas abertas em zilhares de pesquisas no Google e olhos atentos para ver se ninguém o pegaria de surpresa cavando o assunto. 

No fim das contas, do jeito que Baekhyun era desbocado na vida privada - em um contraste impressionante com sua profunda educação, apesar da imagem descontraída, como figura pública - foi bem fácil tornar tudo bem natural entre eles. O assunto não mais deixava Chanyeol ansioso e passou a ser difícil até disfarçar no dia a dia para que as piadas internas e as referências que surgiam não fossem jogadas fora da rodinha privada dos dois. 

Foi com zero surpresas que o desenvolvimento do relacionamento se tornou gradativamente mais e mais íntimo entre eles.

  
  


O entre-shows era sempre caótico e estressante. Raras eram as vez que, depois de uma agenda extensa de apresentações em sequência em terras estrangeiras, não houvesse gravações ou outros compromissos marcados para nenhum deles. Mas esse parecia ser o caso depois de uma sequência de dois exaustivos shows em terras nipônicas. 

Era de praxe que fossem chamados para, pelo menos, uma entrevistazinha em uma emissora local e todos estavam mais que preparados para abrir mão de mais algumas horas de descanso para que tudo fosse finalizado com perfeição para suas fãs. No entanto, foi com muita alegria que seu  _ manager _ anunciou que estavam livres para ir para casa imediatamente e a maior parte do grupo acatou a ideia, loucos para partir o mais rápido possível e sonhando em descansar em suas próprias camas.

O que fez Baekhyun e Chanyeol ficarem para trás foi a ideiazinha, que surgiu no voo de ida entre eles, de desbravar o Japão atrás de águas termais em alguma pousadinha tradicional. Um bom banho quente e relaxante podia fazer horrores para o humor dos dois ídolos, que andava meio alterado pela tensão do trabalho. Saber que isso podia se tornar realidade foi a melhor novidade de todas. 

Foi difícil, no entanto, fazer o  _ manager  _ não ficar para trás com eles. Foi necessária uma boa dose de convencimento e uma longa promessa de que seriam discretos, o que incluía não saírem na rua para mais nada além de ir para aeroporto. A conhecida boa conduta de Baekhyun foi o que bastou para ele virar as costas em direção ao aeroporto de Seul. Um ou dois dias nas águas termais e uma boa massagem revitalizadora seriam o suficiente para renovar e liberar toda a energia acumulada e presa em seus corpos, tinham certeza.

O amigo dançarino em comum dos dois, Kasper, já havia recomendado uma pousada com termas maravilhosas e extremamente bem frequentada chamada  _ Yu-topia _ . O local era bem privado e feito exatamente para aqueles que só queriam uma estadia relaxante e sem muita agitação ou exposição. Os preços eram definitivamente salgados, mas por uma boa bolada eles podiam desenrolar uma suíte com duas camas king sized e termas particulares.

Baekhyun não achava que isso tudo era necessário para dois dias apenas, mas Chanyeol era o consumista entre os dois e, de certo, cresceu os olhos no quarto mais caro de todos, afinal, por que não?

Não é como se eles não tivessem o dinheiro para pagar.

A van que deixaria os membros no aeroporto foi a mesma que abandonou a dupla em frente a pousada. Mas não sem antes pegar o endereço, número de reserva e todos os detalhes possíveis e imagináveis, só para ter certeza de que não enrolariam a administração e sumiriam por mais uma semana. Com a passagem de volta já comprada para dali dois dias, não tinha jeito de enrolar mesmo. 

Os dois estavam munidos de suas grandes bolsas de viagem, máscara e boné, mas os traços, a altura e pequenos detalhes de suas feições eram difíceis de não identificar. A segunda atendente - claramente mais velha e, aparentemente, dona do estabelecimento - foi quem os levou para sua suíte extremamente cara e não pareceu os reconhecer. Nem mesmo se preocupou em olhá-los mais do que a educação a permitia. Porém, a primeira, mais novinha, que anotou seus nomes e confirmou o check-in no balcão da recepção, com certeza sabia quem eram os ídolos, chegando a derrubar o documento de identidade de ambos diversas vezes por não conseguir conter os dedos trêmulos.

Baekhyun sorriu por debaixo da máscara, porque ela era fofa. Tão fofa que, achando que estava disfarçando, virou ligeiramente seu celular, que jazia em cima da bancada ao lado do teclado onde furiosamente digitava os detalhes da reserva, deixando visível os diversos adesivos do EXO.

Algo nela inspirou a confiança do Byun, que teve certeza que a jovenzinha não espalharia sobre a estadia dos dois. Pelo menos não até que estivessem bem longe dali, na segurança de seu avião de volta para casa.

Ele teve certeza de sussurrar algumas palavras gentis que indicavam claramente seu pedido sem ser rude.

Na saída, tinha que deixar pelo menos alguns autógrafos em agradecimento se isso acontecesse conforme o esperado.

O quarto, de fato, era grande. Desnecessariamente enorme. Mas pelo jeito que Baekhyun viu os olhos de Chanyeol brilharem, o lugar apenas parecia combinar bastante com o seu amigo, que tinha um precipício por coisas grandes e chamativas - seus carros eram indício o suficiente.

A senhorinha não deixou o quarto antes de dar algumas explicações sobre como funcionavam as termas privadas, as termas externas - masculinas, femininas e mistas - e o serviço de quarto. As refeições podiam ser todas entregues ali se fosse necessário e Baekhyun nem pensou duas vezes em alcançar o cardápio assim que foi deixado sozinho com Chanyeol. 

A primeira providência foi agendar o jantar e o segundo foi se livrar das roupas e pular nas águas climatizadas pelas quais tanto esperaram, com direito a toalhinha na cabeça.

A água quente ao redor deles parecia quase mágica de maneira plenamente medicinal quando seus corpos imergiram até a altura do pescoço. Eles podiam jurar que estavam sentindo os nós, que atravancavam canais de energia e tensionavam todos os seus músculos, se desfazerem de pouco a pouco com a temperatura. O vapor dançava ao redor gentilmente, espalhando o cheiro forte dos sais de banho, que invadiam suas narinas de forma a deixá-los com a cabeça um tanto leve.

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a afundar os cabelos na água, tendo o cuidado de não abrir os olhos em seu mergulho para não irritá-los com as substâncias misturadas no líquido ao redor. Chanyeol, no entanto, achou conforto em sentar-se sobre um dos degraus da terma em miniatura exclusiva deles, água tomando-o das costelas para baixo, braços descansando mais para trás de si, apoiados pelo antebraço na beirada.

Por um momento, curtiram o silêncio abraçando-os com sorrisos pequenos emoldurando seus rostos, igual cachorrinhos contentes. Baekhyun brincava de nadar daqui ali sozinho, sem deixar de murmurar coisas ininteligíveis expressando seu profundo contentamento em estar onde estava, nu em pelo.

Depois de um breve período remexendo-se sozinho inquietamente, colou-se à beirada, perto de Chanyeol, peito virado para a parede interna da terma e apenas os dois braços cruzados, que apoiavam o seu queixo, para fora da água. Naturalmente, seus olhos se fecharam com o profundo prazer e relaxamento por todo o seu corpo no ambiente silencioso, o cheiro de sais lentamente diminuindo à medida que escapava para o ar frio da noite na pequena abertura que havia no canto mais longínquo do espaço.

Em certo momento, sentiu a movimentação de Chanyeol para fora da água e, quando abriu um dos olhos para bisbilhotar, pode ter a visão privilegiada de suas pequenas e firmes nádegas molhadas e desnudas balançando a medida que caminhava em direção ao seu celular, deixado perto das roupas descartadas. Um sorriso pervertido pintou seus lábios antes que fechasse os olhos outra vez e se forçasse a ficar sério.

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse perguntar o que o amigo tanto fazia do lado de fora,  _ ILYSB _ começou a tocar no último volume possível para o celular de Chanyeol. A música, que Baekhyun reconheceu ser de um grupo chamado LANY, com o qual Park estava obcecado ultimamente, preencheu o espaço de maneira agradável. Como não era agitada ou estridente o suficiente para impedi-los de se comunicar, Baekhyun resolveu perturbar o naturalmente acordado silêncio entre eles.

— Eu odeio o fato de ter que pagar mais do que seria consciente por um quarto e água numa piscininha, mas eu amo estar aqui mais do que qualquer coisa. — comentou, gerando, quase automaticamente, uma risada profunda de Chanyeol.

— Eu sei que você é o financeiramente responsável entre nós dois, Baekhyunnie, mas convenhamos que de vez em quando temos que fazer jus ao dinheiro que ganhamos.

— E eu faço! Gasto tudo com os meus pais. Pode ter certeza que estou prestando contas de cada fralda que eles pagaram, principalmente do dia que meu pai foi me trocar e eu mijei na cara dele.

Chanyeol franziu as sobrancelhas em direção ao amigo.

— Isso soa assustadoramente como algo que o bebê você faria. — Park sacudiu a cabeça para se livrar da terrível imagem mental de um mini Byun dando mijo para seu pai beber — Você fala como se eu não ajudasse meus pais. Eu não estou me referindo a isso. O que eu quero dizer é:  _ carpe diem _ . Aproveite. Entendeu?

— Isso foi tão clichê de se dizer. Aliás, eu queria falar com você sobre algo… — Baekhyun se descolou de onde estava, olhos agora bem abertos e acesos, fitando Chanyeol — Isso de nos abrirmos um para o outro tem sido horrível para mim. Eu juro que toda essa coisa de gostar de homens também era mais fácil de conciliar quando eu simplesmente não cutucava o assunto e abria aqui e ali um Tumblr para me entreter. Agora parece que minha curiosidade aumentou.

Chanyeol estudou os olhos do amigo por um momento, porque não é como se discordasse, mas para ele a interpretação ia um pouco além.

— Não é como se fosse de todo ruim. Sei lá, conversar tem sido melhorar para me aceitar e normalizar de uma vez por todas no meu coração. 

— Isso com certeza. — Baekhyun balançou a cabeça em concordância — Eu agradeço por você ter chegado com um papo tão suspeito para cima de mim. Apesar dos pesares, eu realmente me sinto bem conversando com você, Chanyeol. — sua voz gotejava mel, mas só de brincadeira, para não tornar a afirmação séria demais entre eles — Mas o que quero dizer é que eu gostaria de alguém para experimentar. Só um beijo. Não é possível que eu vá morrer sem nem saber como é de verdade a coisa toda. Não que seja difícil arranjar alguém para beijar, mas… Nós somos ídolos, né? Tudo se torna automaticamente mais difícil quando todo mundo está vigiando.

Chanyeol sabia disso. Chanyeol sabia de tudo isso. E, com certeza, a questão o frustrava sem fim igualmente. Nada era simples para um figura pública, principalmente quando se está lidando com assuntos delicados ou taxados como tabu pela maior parte da população. O que, na opinião deles, era uma bobagem, mas eles não podiam arriscar serem pegos fora do jogo do socialmente aceitável.

— Podíamos ir a alguma festa em um lugar reservado. — Chanyeol sugeriu, mas soou quase que como uma pergunta, a voz cheia de incerteza — Realmente, com os nossos rostos, seria meio que suicídio, mas se procurarmos bem…

— Não sei não. Esses lugares de sigilo absoluto normalmente envolvem coisas mais eróticas. Eu não quero sair por aí fazendo sexo fetichista com homens estranhos, eu só quero experimentar algumas coisas bobas.

Chanyeol não era contra sexo fetichista, dependendo do fetiche, mas realmente não tinha jeito de fazer aquilo acabar bem. O pior é que se fossem pegos em um escândalo no meio de uma festa privada e aparentemente sigilosa regada a pornografia, podiam prejudicar não só a própria imagem como a de todo o grupo. E isso é algo que ele não estava disposto a arriscar por algumas horas de diversão que, com certeza, podiam ser arranjadas de algum outro jeito. Só não estava ocorrendo para Chanyeol e Baekhyun, num momento, qual seria ele.

O silêncio mais uma vez enlaçou os dois e o Byun não pode deixar de ficar enfezado por sua reclamação ter sido infrutífera. Não que achasse que o Park fosse surgir com uma solução milagrosa, mas sendo o mais bem informado e saidinho dos dois, talvez ele tivesse ao menos uma pequena pista. 

Chanyeol, por outro lado, estava duelando com uma ideia que surgira no fundo de sua mente já havia algum tempo e parecia sempre cortejar seus pensamentos, cada vez mais frequentemente, desde que ele e Baekhyun passaram a falar mais e mais sobre relações com pessoas do mesmo sexo.

Ele entendia plenamente as preocupações e vontades do amigo, uma vez que ele se sentia representado da cabeça aos pés pelas condições que geravam essas perturbações. Mas, às vezes, ocorria a Chanyeol algumas ideias para tornar tudo menos problemático e mais prazeroso.

Do jeito que realmente devia ser em qualquer lugar. 

Com uma última mordida nos lábios, ele se virou para Baekhyun se sentindo estranhamente determinado a dar uma chance a essas sugestões.

— Ei, Baekkie. — seu tom pareceu profundamente casual — Por que só não tentamos isso juntos?

A ideia foi para o fundo do estômago do Byun de uma vez só, como se ele soubesse que, cedo ou tarde, esse questionamento ia acabar surgindo. 

— Eu te acho atraente. Nós somos amigos. Se for bem conversado, é um bom negócio para os dois. Claro, se você se sentir confortável com a ideia.

Baekhyun quase estalou a língua em escárnio, mas se segurou no último segundo. É óbvio que ele queria, seria uma mentira deslavada se negasse. Chanyeol já havia participado de alguns sonhos molhados dele, mas em respeito a relação amistosa entre os dois, ele deixava que os sonhos e o desejo que os envolvia ficassem guardados em um canto reservado da sua cabeça. Assim como fazia com todos os rapazes que conhecia que já houvessem participado de alguma imaginação indecente do mesmo.

— Eu não sou contra. — deu de ombros indiferente — Pode ser divertido. Desde que você não pire.

— Eu? Por quê?

— Qual é, às vezes você age que nem adolescente. Não se lembra? Manila em 2016, você parecia que tinha esquecido como se abraçava alguém e ficou que nem bobo na minha frente, só para quase me jogar do outro lado do palco, todo frustradinho por causa de um enrolar de braços que não durou nem meio segundo direito. Olha que eu fui todo fofo, todo camarada, te receber, fiz até charme, fiquei na ponta dos pés. Me poupe.

É claro que nenhum fansite de “chanbaek” que se preste jamais o faria esquecer do aclamado semi-abraço do show nas Filipinas. E, realmente, não é como se Chanyeol tivesse ficado incomodado, já que todo mundo sabia que isso inevitavelmente ia acontecer, Sehun havia comentado e provocado eles o dia todo sobre isso. Só que, no dia, Chanyeol estava sob efeito de uma certa fanfic que haviam enviado para ele por mensagem privada no Instagram - e que ele fez a BESTEIRA de abrir, porque todo mundo sabe que não se deve sair clicando em links desconhecidos que te enviam por aí.

Maldita noite para se ter insônia.

Mais do que confrontar sua vergonha, Chanyeol resolve diminuir a distância entre eles na água turva das termas e Baekhyun não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado, inclusive virando em sua direção para olhá-lo de frente.

O Park afundou um pouco para ficar na altura de Baekhyun, que não desviava o olhar por nada.

— Eu não vou pirar. Eu juro.

Baekhyun fez um barulho descrente do fundo da garganta, mas preferiu se aproximar mais do que falar alguma coisa. 

E óbvio que ele foi o primeiro a segurar a cintura de Chanyeol, enquanto este procurava os cabelos da nuca do mesmo para embrenhar seus dedos.

O primeiro contato entre as bocas foi quase tímido, como uma tentativa. Seus lábios se tocaram secos, sem muito movimento, mas profundamente, testando a maciez do outro e gravando a sensação do toque. Se entreolharam, como que para trocar um breve “isso está ok, não é?” e, tão logo, um simples selinho se tornaram dois, três, quatro, até não ser suficiente para saciar seu arranjo. Passaram a se movimentar em lenta sincronia, sem muita enrolação, apenas boca na boca. 

Baekhyun fez questão de soltar um pequeno barulho em aprovação ao ritmo que tomaram e como eles conseguiram se encaixar sem muito problema. Chanyeol beijava bem, mas a certeza viria só com a última etapa.

Os dedos de Baekhyun pressionaram um pouco mais forte contra a cintura de Chanyeol, antes de se espalmarem contra sua pele e deslizarem para a base das costas do outro, para puxá-lo mais para perto de si. Não era a mais simples das combinações, tendo em vista que o Park já estava meio agachado para ficar no nível de Baekhyun, só que nada como uma pequena movimentação até a parede da terma que não resolvesse o problema com o apoio. 

Porém, mesmo nesse pequeno espaço em que tiveram de se deslocar, seus lábios não se afastaram mais do que alguns milímetros. Assim que estavam firmes, colados um contra o outro, suas bocas encontraram o mesmo ritmo em que pararam antes.

Depois, Baekhyun lambeu o lábio inferior de Chanyeol, pedindo passagem para aprofundar o beijo apropriadamente, e o outro, como se já aguardasse, grudou suas bocas de maneira apropriada, para permitir que suas línguas fizessem o trabalho de tornar aquela troca ainda mais intensa.

A água parecia ainda mais anormalmente quente ao redor deles e Baekhyun já podia sentir seus dedos enrugados pela umidade onde tocava a pele lisa de Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol, por sua vez, estava tão consciente de Baekhyun contra ele que chegava a doer. Esse era o mesmo Baekhyun que já havia tocado incontáveis vezes, mas, naquele momento, ter ele tão perturbadoramente perto parecia uma experiência completamente nova. 

O que não deixava de ser verdade.

Afinal, ele nunca havia se preocupado em como seria apertar os cabelos dele com os dedos, as palmas sustentando a nuca para ajudar a guiar o beijo que trocavam. Nunca havia pensado como seria a sensação da pele desnuda do abdômen do rapaz contra a dele. Nunca havia sido uma experiência completamente sensual estar nu em águas termais com ele. Nunca havia pensado, nos breves momentos que tiravam para respirar, como os seus olhos pesados de prazer podiam parecer de tão perto. 

A boca de Baekhyun, até poucos minutos, era apenas seu instrumento para tagarelar e cantar como um anjo, mas agora era o meio pelo qual os dois buscavam prazeres até então desconhecidos.

Os dois estavam bem conscientes do que aquele beijo começava a fazer com as partes mais baixas deles, mas ambos escolheram ignorar pelo bem de prolongar o ato o máximo possível.

Afinal, era a primeira vez que trocavam uma intimidade física daquela natureza com alguém do mesmo sexo, mais do que avançar até a última base, eles preferiam saborear seus primeiros avanços.

Se pudessem, o beijo debaixo d’água duraria mais um longo tempo, mas as batidas na porta do serviço de quarto interromperam a sessão. Baekhyun foi quem saiu da terma primeiro e se enrolou num robe para atender - sem esquecer de se certificar de que a pessoa do outro lado não se importaria em vê-lo tão parcamente vestido ou que ele mesmo conseguiria disfarçar o montinho na região sul de seu corpo. O homem mais velho que se revelou, curvou-se respeitosamente antes de oferecer o carrinho com as comidas para o Byun, que aceitou com um grande sorriso antes de despedir-se do moço e fechar a porta outra vez.

A aquela altura, Chanyeol já estava do lado de fora também, música parada e toalha enrolada na cintura. Anunciou que iria tomar uma chuveirada e trocar de roupa antes de comer. Baekhyun gostou da ideia e ficou tentado a ir junto para adiantar as coisas, mas ele sabia que esse adianto logo, logo se tornaria atraso se desse bobeira. 

Nenhum dos dois demorou muito se lavando e rapidamente estavam sentados na pequena mesa redonda em um canto do quarto, as comidas ocupando toda a superfície dela, enquanto dividiam as refeições que haviam escolhido juntos. Apesar de terem acabado de sair de uma intensa sessão de beijos há apenas alguns minutos, a conversa entre eles era casual e desinibida, mas o tom de suas vozes era mais baixo e intimista, como se trocassem confidências à luz baixa de velas em um restaurante romântico. 

Os dois estavam morrendo de fome e com a cabeça leve demais para se importarem em ter vergonha. Portanto, tão logo terminaram a refeição, devolveram suas louças sujas ao funcionário, escovaram os dentes e se enfiaram juntos debaixo dos cobertores de uma das camas - esses que foram jogados de lado nem alguns segundos depois.

Chanyeol encostado na cabeceira com Baekhyun em cima de suas pernas, beijando-o como se não houvesse amanhã, era indício o suficiente de que fora um desperdício fazer a reserva com camas duplas.

Nenhum dos dois dividiu com o outro como estava sendo beijar um homem, se era bom ou não, ou qualquer observação que parecesse sanar verbalmente sua troca de experiências. Não parecia necessário quando havia tanto entusiasmo em seus olhares, em um movimento de bocas, em um explorar de mãos contra os torsos, pernas, braços, bunda, rosto, pescoços um do outro, todos os lugares em que pudessem tocar e sentir aquilo se intensificar mais do que já estava.

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a acordar, sentindo as pernas ensanduichadas entre as de Chanyeol, rosto esmagado nas costas dele e braço frouxamente jogado sobre a cintura do mesmo, enquanto o outro antebraço servia de apoio ao lado do próprio rosto. 

Com cuidado, se desvencilhou do rapaz sem fazer movimentos bruscos para não perturbar seu sono e arrastou-se um pouco para o lado, de modo que pudesse se esticar como uma estrela do mar no colchão, encarando o teto branco.

Sua barriga grunhiu de leve, protestando de fome, mas a sensação letárgica que dominava seus membros o impediu de levantar e fazer a solicitação de café da manhã para a recepção. Era impossível dizer que horas eram, mas o dia, certamente, já havia amanhecido, a julgar pelos pequenos filetes de luz que escapavam pelas bordas da persiana, que bloqueavam a maior parte da luz e deixavam todo o resto do quarto em uma escuridão confortável.

Sua mente estava ocupada de sensações e imagens dos beijos com Chanyeol e satisfação era a única coisa que parecia vibrar em seu espírito. 

Era difícil descrever como era beijar alguém do mesmo sexo, porque lábios eram lábios. Cada um os utiliza de uma maneira. Difícil dizer também que era “diferente de beijar uma garota”, porque nem mesmo beijando várias garotas diferentes a sensação era mesma. Você sabia que estava beijando, mas nada era essencialmente igual sobre essa ação. Então, talvez fazer uma comparação entre gêneros fosse falacioso demais a título de descrição para ele e Baekhyun conseguia entender isso agora. Mais fácil seria entender aquilo como: beijar Chanyeol é único.

Não necessariamente isso valia para todas as pessoas. Talvez haja aqueles que consideram outras comparações mais válidas e significativas, mas, dentro de Baekhyun, nada era igual. Beijar Chanyeol foi bom, mas não porque ele era um homem, mas porque ele era Chanyeol. Porque seus lábios souberam ganhar ritmo e forma contra os de Baekhyun, até eles se sentirem confortáveis para estarem mais próximos e descontarem aquele desejo nos corpos um do outro.

Seus lábios quase formigavam para sentir aquilo de novo, na remanescência de um beijo bem dado e com orgulho de se sentir conformado com isso. Pouco importava quem ele é, como ele é ou o que ele é.

Isso trouxe calma para o coração de Baekhyun, mesmo sob a leve e gostosa apreensão na boca de seu estômago, estar bem com a própria consciência era um bom indício. 

Nesse tom, ele deslizou de vez para fora da cama, espreguiçando-se como um gato para alcançar o menu e dar um jeito em sua fome e na de seu companheiro ainda apagado. Depois do pedido, esperou mexendo no próprio celular até que o café da manhã fosse entregue e quase tropeçou no lençol, direto de cara no chão, quando a campainha tocou depois de uns cinco minutos.

Com a pequena confusão de receber a comida, dispensar o funcionário gentil e colocar a comida perto da cama para lanchar enquanto assistia algo na TV, Chanyeol abriu os olhos e se virou de barriga para cima, coçando os olhos, cabelos bagunçados e despontando para todos os lados, completamente perdido. 

Baekhyun riu da cena, mas não interrompeu seus planos iniciais por isso - além de dizer um “bom dia” que ficou sem resposta, já que o amigo ainda se encontrava no ciberespaço entre o sonhar e o despertar. Com uma tigela de cereais e iogurte na mão, Baekhyun se acomodou na cama mais uma vez e ajeitou os travesseiros para ficar confortável, controle em mãos, enquanto escolhia um filme bobinho até optar por “Mary and Max”. Depois de uns minutos, Chanyeol finalmente levantou, que nem um zumbi, e murmurou o seu “bom dia”, indo em direção ao banheiro para se lavar e fazer outras necessidades fisiológicas. Seu rosto parecia até mais vivo quando saiu, já mais refrescado e aceso.

— Eu te amo por já ter pedido a comida. Eu ia morrer se tivesse que esperar mais para isso. — Chanyeol murmurou, andando com pernas pesadas em direção ao carrinho de café da manhã e alcançando um sanduíche.

— De nada. Eu imaginei que fosse acordar assim, já que nossas barrigas são gêmeas e sofrem dos mesmos males. Fica me devendo uma.

— É só comida, não força. — Chanyeol revirou os olhos, falando com as bochechas cheias de pão, e se jogou do lado de Baekhyun para assistir a animação que passava.

— Quero ver se você estivesse agora sem mim, barriga roncando, estômago se comendo por dentro, enquanto você olha o menu, liga para o serviço de quarto e espera os cinco longos minutos que levam para o café chegar. Quero ver se fosse você! — Baekhyun retrucou, apontando acusadoramente a colher com que comia o cereal na direção do amigo.

O Park suspirou profundamente e chegou um pouquinho mais perto do Byun, dando um beijo em sua bochecha antes de virar-se para frente outra vez, mas não sem antes esfregar a mão sobre os cabelos do amigo, como se ele fosse um cachorrinho.

— Realmente, você praticamente me salvou da morte. Bom, garoto. Agora rola!

— Vai se fuder, moleque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://twitter.com/orelhadoyeol  
> http://curiouscat.com/orelhadoyeol


	3. Enfim, juntos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse é basicamente o último capítulo! Ufa! O próximo virá na forma de um extra que não acrescenta muito a história em si. Me sigam no twitter ou aqui para saber exatamente quando vou postar o extra. Beijinhos e obrigada por essa jornada!

O Japão passou para Chanyeol e Baekhyun como um curto sonho. Depois de tantas visitas ao local, era difícil dizer se o fato deles terem ficado praticamente toda a viagem enfurnados no quarto do hotel significava que tinham desperdiçado o tempo livre que lhes foi dado. A sensação definitivamente não era essa.

De verdade, o intuito da escapada nunca foi desbravar o Japão, eles teriam zilhares de oportunidades para isso depois, era mais sobre ter um momento de só ficar sem fazer nada em um quarto super grande e caro, apenas relaxando nas águas termais. Sem perseguição, sem assédio, sem pessoas pedindo autógrafos e olhos em cima deles por todos os lados. 

Nãos os entenda mal, contudo. Tanto Chanyeol quanto Baekhyun são apaixonados por suas fãs e suas demonstrações (equilibradas e razoáveis) de amor, mas quando se é uma figura pública 24 horas por dia, a vontade de só desligar os celulares e apenas existir fala mais alto, vez ou outra. E era isso o que estavam fazendo ali: existindo.

Ou melhor, existindo aos beijos. Porém, existindo.

E por falar em beijos, esses não faltaram durante a estadia. Eles provavelmente haviam descoberto um hobbie a mais para trocar, que envolvia ficar embolado na mesma cama, um com o outro, beijando com pequenas pausas para ir ao banheiro, tomar banho, assistir filmes e trocar mais beijos em outros locais que não somente a boca.

Ainda assim, não tinham realmente conversado sobre o que era tudo aquilo. Apesar da orquestra como um todo ter se iniciado como um pseudo-experimento, não é como se qualquer um dos dois fizesse questão de chegar a um veredito. Era tão normal e natural aquele arranjo que a simples ideia de sequer terem pensado que seria diferente de um beijo como qualquer outro soava idiota em suas cabeças. 

Eles não sabiam se estavam esperando que fogos de artifício estourassem do lado de fora da janela, que canhões de _glitter_ fossem arremessados ao redor ou até mesmo que plaquinhas de “finalmente, bis” surgissem do chão. Era apenas um pensamento idiota. Só que a experiência era necessária. 

Com sinceridade, eles não **precisavam** beijar, mas precisavam beijar alguém que desejassem e do mesmo sexo. Precisavam reafirmar, dentro de si, a normalidade daquele sentimento que, finalmente, deixavam transparecer. E não havia nada mais gratificante do que sentir tudo se encaixar enquanto se troca toques com alguém.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol sempre foram uma ótima dupla, eles não necessitavam de momentos óbvios de demonstração de amor em público e nem de toques constantes nos palcos para evidenciar a química que rolava entre eles, não exatamente amorosa, mas simplesmente física. As faíscas existiam, sempre existiram, para qualquer um que tivesse paciência de observar um pouco mais. Só que os dois ídolos nunca tinham explorado nada além do mundo das ideias e da ficção criada por suas fãs.

A realidade era bem mais explosiva e intrigante.

Chanyeol era bastante empolgado. Geralmente, era o primeiro a começar a explorar o corpo de Baekhyun com as mãos enquanto se beijavam, tornando a experiência sensorial cada vez menos centrada nos lábios e mais distribuída por todo o corpo. Por sua vez, o Byun adorava corresponder com entusiasmo e era sempre o que levava todas aquelas carícias quase para a próxima base, que nenhum dos dois ousava ultrapassar, pelo menos não ainda. 

Para não dizer que nada demais havia acontecido, o mais perto de qualquer tipo de conjunção carnal que chegaram foi quando os amassos se tornaram tão quentes e descontrolados, que Baekhyun só notou que estava gozando dentro de seus shorts e cueca recém trocados quando começou a gemer mais alto contra a boca de Chanyeol e sentiu todo o seu corpo tremer em êxtase.

Foi no meio de uma brincadeira meio idiota em que eles estavam se estapeando em algum ritual imaturo de demonstração de dominância masculina após uma acalorada discussão de quem conseguia abater mais zumbis em um joguinho novo que lançara e que ambos estavam completamente viciados. 

Em certo momento, Chanyeol soltou um comentário que Baekhyun particularmente nem mais lembrava, mas envolvia o fato dele ser baixo, não ter tomado leite o suficiente na infância e ser um perdedor no jogo. O que foi bastante para provocar o Byun que, transtornado, pegou a gola da camisa do Park - este distraído em meio a uma crise histérica de riso -, pedindo para que repetisse aquele “ultraje”, na voz mais grossa que conseguiu fazer. 

Em resumo, Chanyeol só gargalhou fortemente depois disso e Baekhyun ficou ainda mais “irritado”, consequentemente. O Park puxou-o para perto tentando abraçá-lo enquanto levava socos no topo da cabeça em retaliação. Em resposta, o Byun foi praticamente firmado no colo do outro, já rindo também a essa altura, enquanto recebia beijos babados de Chanyeol por todo o rosto. No início, Baekhyun os recusou, até começar a retribuí-los e, depois, a aprofundá-los.

Uma coisa levou a outra, basicamente, Chanyeol com seus dedos ágeis se embrenhando por baixo dos shorts de flanela de Baekhyun, apertando as coxas do amigo e o puxando para mais perto. Baekhyun aproveitando para beijar onde conseguia alcançar do pescoço do outro, seu pomo de adão e por trás das orelhas, arrancando ofêgos apreciativos do Park.

No meio do caminho, Chanyeol estava com as mãos espalmadas na bunda do Byun, atrás da breve sensação de suas ereções se resvalando e Baekhyun, sem pensar, movimentava-se contra ele em um vai e vem nada tímido, que tomava ritmo de pouco em pouco, mas sem nunca se tornar desesperado. Era como se não estivessem no controle de seus corpos, no subespaço das próprias sensações e prazeres, sincronizados nos movimentos que trariam a maior satisfação para os dois. 

É por isso que, a medida que os grunhidos de Baekhyun aumentavam com toda a movimentação, buscando a fricção em meio aos amassos, tudo era tão prazeroso que o orgasmo veio como uma surpresa agradável. Era tudo tão bom, desde o modo como as mãos de Chanyeol apertavam sua bunda e cintura, como o beijo simplesmente se encaixava, como suas intimidades - ainda que cobertas - pareciam satisfeitas apenas com o roçar, como seus dedos vibravam em êxtase junto ao buscarem desesperadamente a pele de Chanyeol.

Apesar de Baekhyun ter oferecido, o Park não aceitou que o outro retribuísse o favor, mas não fez questão de ser silencioso quando cuidou do próprio problema no banheiro.

Eles ainda não estavam prontos para ir além, não naquele momento em que ainda se adaptavam com o básico, com a familiaridade do toque um do outro. Porém, a situação parecia perfeitamente “ok” para onde se encontravam. 

Apesar do Byun ter ficado um tanto preocupado com a possibilidade de ter cruzado algum dos limites não ditos impostos entre os dois, em nenhum momento o amigo demonstrara qualquer hesitação ou apreensão depois do ocorrido e, após uma conversa, o tanto ficou esclarecido. Portanto, Baekhyun se deu ao luxo de só acolher sua satisfação como parte da tal “experiência”.

Estar em um grupo e em uma _sub-unit_ era uma tarefa nada fácil, apesar de cada dia trabalhando nesse grande projeto ser sempre mais divertido do que cansativo. Para Baekhyun, é difícil não sentir falta de todos os amigos promovendo junto depois de passar semanas, às vezes até meses inteiros, sem se verem como agora.

Com o ritmo frenético do preparo para gravações de novos clipes e novos álbuns do EXO-CBX, a exceção para essa distância toda eram os rostos de Minseok e Jongdae, que jaziam cravados por trás das pálpebras de Baekhyun, dada a convivência rotineira com os mesmos. De todo modo, estar com eles era fácil e tranquilo demais para enjoarem. O Byun gostava de como eles se complementavam e encaixavam com absurda naturalidade, apesar de cada um guardar uma personalidade diferente e marcante. 

Quando os três conversavam por trás de alguns copos de cerveja, no _happy hour_ entre a finalização de uma etapa e outra, Baekhyun sempre se pegava soltando algumas informações enigmáticas sobre o que andava rolando entre ele e Chanyeol, sem exatamente envolver o Park nominalmente. Geralmente, se tratava de pequenas e misteriosas confissões sobre a situação, porém, apenas quando os dois amigos estavam na mesa sem outras pessoas da staff ou o manager.

Sinceramente, não é como se Chanyeol não fosse mais suficiente, no entanto, de uns tempos para cá, Baekhyun se sentia extremamente apreensivo. Provavelmente por culpa da distância do Park e a dificuldade que tinham para trocar mensagens quando ocupados com seus próprios afazeres em países diferentes.

Baekhyun estava sempre pensando sobre si, sobre sua situação, seus sentimentos. Era difícil surgir com uma reflexão nova e simplesmente não ter ao seu lado, ou a algumas mensagens rápidas de distância, a única pessoa com quem se sentira confortável para confidenciar os mínimos detalhes dos seus conflitos internos. 

Ao mesmo tempo, também não sabia até onde não poderia confiar em seus outros amigos. Da forma como tinha achado Park Chanyeol para se apoiar naquele momento. Não é como se não existisse a possibilidade das outras pessoas que estavam ao seu lado há anos não poderem ouvi-lo e entendê-lo da mesma maneira. 

Portanto, debaixo de alguns copos de cerveja e papos súbitos, Baekhyun jogava a isca e puxava de volta, na esperança de, talvez, conseguir algo deles, qualquer coisa, sem precisar ser direto e só dizer: “bem, eu também gosto de homens e preciso de alguém que me escute com normalidade para eu só falar sobre isso como um assunto corriqueiro, sem que seja um problema, coisa que não é. Qual é a de vocês?”.

Foi difícil. Não no sentido de que Jongdae e Minseok estavam criando dificuldades, mas eles eram apenas inocentes. Baekhyun não era fã de disfarces nem de papinhos enrolados, ele era até bem direto apesar do esforço para criar mistério, como naquela vez em que simplesmente entregara o fato de Sehun ter um pênis grande no ar, em um programa de TV, só porque passivo-agressivamente queria retaliar Minseok ter confidenciado que ele espera os membros entrarem no banho para se esgueirar junto e fazer suas necessidades. 

Qual foi? Vai julgá-lo por isso? O cheiro fica melhor disfarçado, ué!

O mais cabeça-dura nessa coisa toda era, definitivamente, Kim Minseok, coincidentemente, que nunca pensava duas vezes em nada do que Baekhyun falava, nem mesmo no papo sobre o casamento da irmã do Chanyeol, quando ele soltou um: _“meu noivo ou noiva no futuro não vão precisar se preocupar com frescura para comer, eu vou elogiar até o pão com ovo mais seco que eles me fizerem”_. Ele até mesmo pusera o gênero masculino na frente para causar um choque linguístico, porém, Minseok nem mesmo piscou em sua direção, só concordando e prosseguindo com o assunto sem desvios.

Jongdae, por outro lado, apesar de lerdo, era um tanto mais sagaz em suas conclusões. Baekhyun teve certeza de tê-lo atingido quando o papo sobre beijos surgiu e ele disse, ainda que com uma voz cheia de casualidade que quase não entregava o grande segredo explícito em suas palavras: _“como alguém que defende e participa do amor livre, eu concordo”_. 

Jongdae, nessa hora, tinha o brilho nos olhos de alguém que finalmente encontra a última peça do quebra-cabeça e Baekhyun sustentou seu olhar sem medo de confirmar quaisquer suspeitas que seu amigo tivesse acabado de afastar com a conclusão. 

A falta de nojo, asco ou distância naquela troca parecia um presságio para o bom sinal que se confirmou logo depois, após o último ensaio para o concerto que fariam no dia seguinte. 

Baekhyun e Jongdae estavam lado a lado em uma hidromassagem quente, aproveitando as regalias de seu hotel em Bucheon, quando o outro começou o assunto sem dar muitas voltas:

— Ei, Baekhyun, você está de rolo com algum cara novo?

Apesar de já estar esperando ser questionado, Baekhyun definitivamente não esperava que Jongdae fosse tão direto. Porém, o fato do amigo ter escolhido o conjunto de palavras “um cara novo”, soava ótimo em sua cabeça. Como se Dae tivesse chegado a uma conclusão normalizante da situação.

— Só tive rolo na vida com um cara. É o mesmo. — Baekhyun tentou ser tão direto quanto, afinal, já tinham começado naquele pé mesmo.

De toda forma, seu coração batia loucamente acelerado no peito. Aquilo era muito, muito importante para ele. Queria mostrar confiança, para não ser pisado, mas ainda assim tinha medo do prospecto. 

Continuando a conversa, era engraçado chamar o que ele e Chanyeol tinham de “rolo”, até porque tudo o que havia surgido entre os dois era fruto de um experimento e eles nunca tinham debatido a natureza dessa “amizade colorida híbrida”, porém, depois que os dois passaram a gostar mais disso do que um simples teste podia permitir, talvez não fosse tão errado vocalizar aquelas palavras meio estrangeiras. 

— Faz muito tempo que estão juntos? Você nunca nos falou nada sobre isso. — Jongdae parecia explicitamente tranquilo com o assunto e talvez estivesse até forçando um pouco do tom casual, para deixar seu amigo o mais confortável possível com o assunto. 

Baekhyun conhecia Dae o suficiente para acreditar que a bondade dele atingia níveis incríveis até nesses momentos. Ele estava sempre pensando nos outros e no seu bem-estar.

— Não muito tempo. Não é fácil achar um companheiro para esse tipo de atividade. Você sabe, com a nossa vida, nossa sociedade e tudo mais. — Baekhyun brincou com a espuma por entre seus dedos, soprando as bolhas de sabão, que se assomavam na palma das mãos, pelo ar ao redor — Também não é como se eu não confiasse em vocês. É só que esse assunto não é o mais fácil de se sair por aí falando. Mesmo que eu conheça vocês há anos, nunca se sabe. 

Jongdae concordou, sem discutir. Como se já soubesse a resposta e só quisesse confirmar uma coisa ou duas dentro da própria cabeça. 

— Sabe… Minseok nunca vai se tocar do que você quer falar, a menos que você vá na cara dele e diga. Ele está assumindo a posição de idoso do grupo com maestria, não entende mais nada. — brincou Dae, passando um pouco da espuma que tinha nos dedos sobre a ponte do nariz de Baekhyun — Acho que Sehun também seria uma boa pessoa para você conversar sobre isso. O garoto também não é exatamente o melhor em ser súbito. 

Baekhyun fingiu ficar enfezado com a brincadeira do amigo, mas depois de uma troca de empurras nos ombros, voltaram a gargalhar alto e o ato ficou para trás. 

— Só de poder dizer isso em voz alta sem ser atacado já está bom o suficiente. Não é como se eu quisesse me assumir para o mundo, eu não acho que preciso fazer isso, assim como nunca juntei minha família em uma sala para dizer que curto garotas. — Baekhyun deu de ombros e jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a em uma das bordas da hidromassagem — Eu só queria saber com quem eu podia ficar à vontade para só dizer como me sinto. Você sabe como eu gosto de falar. Não quero me esconder como se fosse um anormal, como se meus sentimentos fossem uma arma de destruição em massa. 

— Não tem nada de anormal em você. — Jongdae foi assertivo, a conversa tomando um rumo mais sério novamente — Anormal é se meter na vida dos outros, no que elas não escolhem e só faz parte delas. Foda-se essa gente. 

Baekhyun sorriu, uma boa sensação se espalhando por seu peito. Quente e acolhedora.

Queria que Chanyeol estivesse ali também para ouvir a bondade na voz de Jongdae.

— É verdade, Dae. Foda-se essa gente.

Baekhyun tinha acabado de fazer um Twitter novo, dois meses de divulgação do novo trabalho da sub-unit, estava se sentindo ótimo e levemente entediado (o que, com sua vida agitada, era quase uma bênção), portanto, decidiu que um novo portal para se comunicar mais diretamente com as fãs não era nada demais. 

No início, fez apenas a conta sem qualquer divulgação, aproveitando a anonimidade para percorrer a página de fãs e procurar seu nome e dos membros nas buscas. Era sempre bom ver o tipo de coisa que diziam sobre si, apesar da grande maioria das postagens o deixar vermelho da cabeça aos pés ou só puxarem gargalhadas histéricas de si. 

Depois de se divertir bastante, imaginou que teria tempo o suficiente para aterrorizá-las nos shows sobre os conteúdos censuráveis que a maioria delas compartilhava. Provocar suas _eris_ era um prazer inigualável. 

Porém, a distração do twitter durou tempo o suficiente apenas para Chanyeol voltar de seus próprios compromissos na Europa e passar a frequentar o condomínio onde moravam como grupo. 

No primeiro dia de sua volta, o rapaz nem mesmo dera as caras, o que era completamente normal. Geralmente, o Park tirava esses dias para organizar as malas e dormir 24 horas até aparecer na porta de Baekhyun depois e reclamar de alguma coisa aleatória em algum horário muito cedo.

Fiel a sua fama, Chanyeol nem mesmo respondeu às diversas mensagens no grupo de “bem-vindo de volta” enviado pelos membros que estavam em Seul num momento, porém, o celular de Baekhyun não deixou de tocar incessantemente às 8h da manhã do dia seguinte com um muito agitado Park Chanyeol tentando chamá-lo para tomar café na rua ao lado em um domingo. 

O Byun ameaçou desfigurar o rosto dele todinho se ousasse ligar de novo a aquela hora para sugerir esse tipo de programa idiota mesmo morando no andar logo acima dele e podendo perfeitamente só descer, entrar na casa e esperar o outro acordar. Chanyeol, por outro lado, não ficou nem um pouco intimidado com as ameaças, acostumado com o mau humor pungente do amigo quando era acordado antes do despertar natural de seu corpo, e só insistiu que estava querendo caminhar e respirar o ar da manhã, além de que ouvira do _manager_ que Baekhyun tinha simplesmente se enfurnado em seu quarto desde que chegara dos próprios compromissos com o CBX.

Baekhyun bufou, porque não é como se essa fosse a porra de uma novidade, mas agora que estava acordado e irritado, não ia conseguir voltar a dormir com a mesma tranquilidade de antes.

— Você já conseguiu arruinar minha manhã de sono mesmo. Vou me arrumar, seu merda.

— Te amo, Baekhyun! Você não vai se arrepender, eles estão com uns pães recheados novos que são uma delícia.

— Enfia no seu cu esse pão.

— Sexy. Valeu, Baekkie. Já desço aí para te buscar.

Bastou um banho, um pouco de água e umas roupas confortáveis para o mau humor de Baekhyun sumir e ele não precisar socar a cara de Chanyeol quando o mesmo tocou a campainha com o seu sorrisão no rosto, pendurado que nem um acessório.

— Porra, senti sua falta. Não vai rolar nem um abraço?

Nessa hora, o Byun queria estar ainda um pouquinho incomodado, só que ele realmente gostava de pão recheado e estava até bem ansioso para comprá-los nessa tal padaria. 

Com um leve repuxar de lábios, daqueles de quem se esforça abeça para só não abrir um sorrisão, Baekhyun abraçou Chanyeol, que o devolveu o carinho apertando-o forte e até deixando um beijo rápido na bochecha do amigo. 

— Como foi a Espanha? — Byun pegou seu boné branco em cima da mesa e saiu, juntando-se ao Park no corredor para que partissem.

— Normal, mas é bem difícil sobreviver a esse tempo sem vocês. Eu não tenho o Junmyeon para só responder qualquer pergunta para mim nas entrevistas. Me faz admirar ainda mais o trabalho dele como líder.

— Nem me diga. — Baekhyun estremeceu — Eu e Jongdae até tentamos jogar essa para cima do Minseok, mas nem sempre dá certo. Ele só se recusa a falar e foda-se, sempre sobra _pra_ mim. Então, eu sempre tento soltar uma polêmica para fazer todo mundo se arrepender de ter me dado a palavra. Acontece que eu sou muito engraçado, então isso tem o efeito contrário e é positivo para o grupo todo. Eu não sei arruinar nossas entrevistas. — Baekhyun suspirou teatralmente — Você não sabe como é difícil ser o “ídolo genial”.

— Sinceramente, Baekhyun, você é tipo a porra do pinóquio ao contrário. Toda vez que esse teu ego do tamanho de um cavalo te faz falar esse tipo de bobeira, você diminui de tamanho. Até o final da sua vida você volta a sua forma de girino.

— Teu cu. — Baekhyun revirou os olhos e reclamou do ar gelado da manhã, aproveitando para xingar Chanyeol um pouco mais enquanto isso.

Não podia falar que não sentia falta da rotina fácil com o Park ao seu lado, o modo como ele sempre era bem sucedido em arrastá-lo para fora de sua zona de conforto, nem que fosse para comprar um pão estúpido em uma padaria irrelevante cedo em um domingo.

Mesmo com toda a vontade de só não ir, ele sempre se pegava concordando independentemente, seguindo-o como um cãozinho, mas sem nenhum arrependimento depois, ainda que a experiência fosse desastrosa. Até mesmo o perrengue podia ser divertido ao lado do seu melhor amigo e, provavelmente, isso é o que acabava comprando Baekhyun toda a vez.

A porra do pão recheado era bom abeça, eles compraram vários, para todos os membros até, além de suco e várias outros doces para estocar em suas respectivas geladeiras. Comeram no andar de Chanyeol que estava mais vazio. O único que se encontrava na Coréia era Junmyeon, que estava viajando por um curto período dentro do país para uns trabalhos com dublagem e fotos. Jongin e Sehun estavam na França para compromissos de moda, desfiles e outras coisas que só os dois mais jovens e estilosos podiam dar conta à essa altura e Do Kyungsoo, por sua vez, estava filmando seu drama em diversos lugares, o que tornava difícil acompanhar o roteiro do rapaz, já que ele não fazia questão de responder as mensagens do grupo com frequência.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se esparramaram na sala com a televisão ligada no canal de notícias. Coincidentemente, Yoora, irmã de Chanyeol, estava como apresentadora, com seu rosto sério e bonito, palavras bem articuladas e postura apropriada.

— Você devia ser mais como ela. Talvez fosse mais fofo. — comentou Baekhyun, enquanto terminava de mastigar, levando um olhar cruzado de Chanyeol.

— Eu já sou fofo _pra_ caralho, não preciso imitar minha irmã _pra_ isso. São tipos diferentes de fofura.

— Ela é melhor. — provocou, com um sorriso de canto e as bochechas cheias de comida.

O Park revirou os olhos e ameaçou socá-lo, mas não chegou a consumar o ato, retraindo-se com uma careta descontente enquanto mordia seu pão.

Continuaram a conversar curtamente sobre assuntos banais, comentando as notícias e terminando de tomar seu café da manhã. Ao finalizar sua parte, Baekhyun soltou um suspiro cansado e deslizou no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no descanso de braço e as pernas no colo do Park. 

Apesar de tentado a reclamar, o outro não disse nada, se fazendo confortável também, enquanto puxava o celular para checar as redes sociais.

Após um curto momento de silêncio em que Chanyeol achou que Baekhyun tinha dormido de vez, ouviu a voz do amigo murmurar:

— Eu contei para Jongdae sobre nós.

O coração do Park gelou por um momento, um tanto mortificado com a notícia repentina, mas não respondeu. Apenas virou-se para Baekhyun, abaixando o celular para dar-lhe a devida atenção.

— Não falei o seu nome. Eu apenas revelei com mais clareza que gostava de homens.

O Byun buscou um comentário no rosto de Chanyeol, que nada deixou transparecer, apenas continuou a encará-lo, aguardando o fim da história. 

Por dentro, o Park estava meio apreensivo, talvez com algumas notas de sua ansiedade tentando comê-lo pelas bordas, mas estava feliz por estar com ela sob controle. Era só que não imaginava que Baekhyun fosse revelar algo sobre eles para outra pessoa assim, tão rápido, só depois de alguns poucos meses de sua ausência.

— Dae foi completamente tranquilo. Eu não disse nada de pronto, fui mais indireto, então ele só me perguntou um dia se eu estava de caso com um cara novo e eu respondi que era o mesmo único cara que já fiquei. Foi muito natural. Ele realmente foi ótimo. Depois aconselhou que eu falasse com Minseok e Sehun. 

— E você falou?

— Com Minseok sim, eventualmente. Ele só ficou chocado por uns dois segundos, mais por não ter percebido nunca do que por nojo. Depois ficou tentando saber quem era a pessoa até Jongdae tentar segurá-lo por não ser educado pressionar esse tipo de assunto. O que não foi fácil, porque o Minnie é mais velho que todos nós. — Baekhyun riu e sentiu o Park destensionar um pouco — Só que eu não o citei em nenhum momento. Nada que sugerisse você. Isso definitivamente não é algo que cabe a mim revelar, mas a você e se quiser.

Chanyeol sorriu e passou a acariciar de leve as pernas do Byun, que descansavam em seu colo.

— Agradeço pelo carinho e a noção básica do “nada mais que a sua obrigação”. Poucas pessoas conseguem ser sensatas a esse ponto.

— Quando contei para o Dae, ele me falou que não havia nada de anormal em mim, que anormal era se meter na vida dos outros e no que faz parte delas. — Baekhyun olhou para Chanyeol com ternura, devolvendo o sorriso, e ajeitou-se de lado, voltando a fechar os olhos — Eu sinto que fiz a escolha certa confiando nele.

Chanyeol apertou de leve a perna do amigo e voltou afagá-las, como que embalando-o. Nesse ritmo, o Byun não levou nem cinco minutos para começar a ressonar, mas Chanyeol continuou onde estava, olhando-o enquanto mil pensamentos cruzavam a sua cabeça.

Chanyeol sempre foi manhoso, mas Baekhyun também nunca soube recusá-lo. Depois de tanto tempo sozinho em seu próprio andar, o Park tornou uma rotina mandar mil mensagens para o Byun chamando-o para subir e fazerem algo juntos. O que era um problema, já que ele tinha os próprios jogos para terminar, porém, ao mesmo tempo, não queria abandonar o amigo para trás em seu tédio.

Foi mais ou menos assim que Baekhyun arrastou Chanyeol para o mundo de PUBG. Ele estava viciado nesse game fazia um tempo, passou horas enfurnado em casa com seu computador e um _headset_ apenas jogando enquanto o amigo estava fora e, agora, o arrastava junto nessa.

Chanyeol devia estar mesmo sem ideia do que fazer, porque ele não era muito fã de só ficar em casa. Se fosse para relaxar sem fazer nada, que fosse viajando, mas nunca jogando. Baekhyun, por outro lado, era o mais caseiro dos dois e só saía quando era arrastado mesmo, já que seu trabalho o dava movimentação suficiente para uma vida inteira. O resto, ele fazia questão de passar trancado em seu quarto.

A única exceção que abria era para academia e isso porque era muito perto de casa e privada, o que não contava exatamente como uma saída.

No início, na verdade, Chanyeol empesteou Baekhyun um pouco, insistindo no final de cada partida que eles saíssem para pegar jantar, dar uma volta ou para uma curta viagem, dando com a cara na parede com cada “não” ou silêncio da parte do Byun. Em algum momento depois disso, ele só se resignou e entendeu que não iria vencer contra a preguiça do outro dessa vez, preferindo só embarcar no vício junto. 

Foram algumas semanas dessa rotina. Inclusive, nesse meio tempo, com o retorno de Sehun e Jongin para o dormitório, tiveram que se mover para o andar de Baekhyun para ter um pouco de calma sem ouvir os dois mais novos cutucando-os a cada meia hora para dizer que iam acabar mofando ou com o cérebro derretido se continuassem jogando tanto. Minseok, pelo menos, reclamava menos desde que bagunçassem o mínimo possível.

Sem contar que, quando resolviam parar um pouco para comer e trocar uns beijos, não havia tanto risco de revelações desagradáveis, já que Jongdae e Minseok estavam cientes de tudo e a revelação seria só da parte de Chanyeol, que parecia se importar cada vez menos em ser flagrado pelos dois desde a anedota que Baekhyun o contara.

Na quarta semana, resolveram inovar. O Byun até mesmo concordou em sair para pegar o jantar, porque passava de dez horas e haviam poucas pessoas na rua. Jongdae e Minseok foram junto, para ajudá-los a trazer o suficiente para todos os membros. Foi bom para eles respirar um pouco o ar noturno e conversar casualmente.

Jongdae, no entanto, se sentia um tiquinho mais consciente de Baekhyun do que antes do amigo contá-lo sobre si, o que era inevitável, já que havia conhecido mais de uma parte tão importante do rapaz. Não que estivesse evitando contato com ele ou conversando com cautela, é só que certas coisas que ele fazia pareciam mais evidentes para si, coisas que talvez o próprio Byun não estivesse tão ciente assim.

O modo como ele e Chanyeol estavam grudados era a primeira pista. Os dois já eram como carne e unha desde sempre, mas, geralmente, passavam períodos grudados e depois cada um ia para o seu canto grudar em outras pessoas. Ambos eram seres que necessitavam de muita atenção daqueles ao redor. Porém, ultimamente, andavam inconscientemente próximos apenas um do outro sempre que possível. 

Em um dos períodos de folga, o CBX teve um compromisso repentino de fansign, organizado por uma marca pela qual são patrocinados, que durou apenas um dia na próxima cidade. Jongdae e Minseok foram com o carro da agência por precisar estar lá mais cedo e Chanyeol surgiu dizendo que daria uma carona para Baekhyun, já que queria assistir dos bastidores a apresentação deles. 

Ninguém pensou duas vezes sobre isso além de Dae, afinal, era comum todos se darem caronas aleatórias assim.

Agora mesmo, sentados naquele restaurante enquanto aguardavam suas quentinhas, Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam em cadeiras diferentes, mas tão colados que pareciam a um segundo de subir no colo um do outro. De fora, soava apenas como se fossem bons amigos próximos, mas Jongdae sabia o quanto o “casal” costumava poupar-se do _skinship_ em público. Era uma peculiaridade da amizade deles. E agora? Era como se nunca tivessem tido o hábito para começo de conversa.

Jongdae não queria pensar demais no que isso queria dizer, afinal, era rude da parte dele assumir que só porque Baekhyun gostava de homens e Chanyeol estava tão próximo dele, que isso queria dizer que os dois eram um caso, ou algo do gênero, necessariamente. Só que era difícil também só ignorar as sutilezas que vinham com a mudança repentina de comportamento deles. 

O pior sinal, definitivamente, foram essas semanas dos dois jogando videogame juntos de forma pacífica. A última vez que tinham sequer tentado algo parecido, acabaram na garganta um do outro e brigados por dias, já que o espírito competitivo dos dois parecia irredutível em ganhar sempre.

Óbvio que, vez ou outra, rolavam gritos homéricos da parte de um deles e os xingamentos rolavam nem um pouco dóceis sempre que algo dava errado, mas a raiva jogada no outro não durava muito e isso era assustador. 

Ou eles haviam amadurecido ou…

Jongdae balançou a cabeça e virou-se para Minseok, que o observava de canto de olho como se conseguisse ler sua mente. 

— Você está encarando demais. — começou, alcançando o próprio copo de água para tomar um gole — Não pense demais sobre isso. Por acaso, te preocupa? — Minnie murmurou, quando Chanyeol e Baekhyun estavam distraídos demais para interceptar a conversa.

— Do que está falando? — respondeu de volta, preocupado em ter deixado transparecer no rosto tudo o que se passava em sua mente. Não queria chatear seus dois amigos.

— Você sabe o que é. Ele vai falar quando quiser falar. Não pense demais sobre isso. — Minseok terminou abruptamente a frase, virando-se para frente com um sorriso, como se nada daquela conversa tivesse acontecido, quando Baekhyun chamou seu nome como um miado, fazendo biquinho enquanto implorava para seu “ _hyung_ ” comprar um doce para si.

Chanyeol chamou-o de “sem vergonha” e Baekhyun nem ligou, fazendo o seu melhor para parecer fofo.

Minseok revirou os olhos e estapeou o Byun no braço, falando sobre como, mesmo depois de rico, ele ainda era obrigado a ser a carteira dos mais novos.

Todos sabiam que Kim Minseok ia acabar comprando o doce de qualquer forma. 

Jongdae respirou fundo e se permitiu rir da cena. 

De fato, não importava.

Sair uma vez parece ter inspirado Chanyeol a querer voltar a não aguentar ficar em casa nem por um segundo. O que era uma lástima, porque Baekhyun continuava o mesmo. 

Depois de muita briga para decidir o que fariam - como se fossem obrigados a só passar o tempo juntos, completamente ignorando o fato de terem zilhares de outros amigos fora do grupo -, acabaram por achar um chão em comum na vontade de rever _Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood_. 

Fazia um tempinho que Chanyeol estava citando, com alguma nostalgia, cenas do mangá e Baekhyun não pode evitar sentir vontade de reassistir junto desde que pizza e refrigerante pudessem estar envolvidos. 

Dessa vez, foram bem equipados para a rua buscar comida, com máscara, boné e moletom, apesar de imaginar que uma exo-l os reconheceria a quilômetros de distância de qualquer forma. 

Óbvio que era mil vezes mais fácil só pedir por telefone, só que Park Chanyeol era como um cachorro de companhia, requerendo passeios frequentes para se manter ativo ou seria prejudicial a sua saúde. 

Baekhyun costumava brincar, antes de irem para a rua, que ia acabar comprando uma coleira, mas meio que parou de fazer essa piada quando Chanyeol levou isso para o lado mais pornográfico, esperando escandalizar o amigo, e virando totalmente a situação contra si. 

Obviamente, o Byun ficou puto, porque odiava esse tipo de situação, mas acabou beijando o Park, porque a imagem mental era boa demais para ser deixada de lado. 

De todo modo, foi bom chegar em casa e maratonar o anime favorito no quarto de Chanyeol, o andar novamente vazio agora que todos estavam gradualmente cada vez mais ocupados com photoshoots e curtas viagens. Amanhã, muito provavelmente, a maioria deles retornaria. Só que agora precisavam fazer o melhor do silêncio.

Lá para o vigésimo episódio, Baekhyun começou a ficar inquieto.

— Chanyeol, vamos fazer outra coisa? 

— Que outra coisa?

Baekhyun projetou o lábio inferior e franziu a testa, pensando.

— Jogar PUBG?

— Ah, não, Baek. Isso de novo? Você não cansa? — Chanyeol protestou, tacando uma almofada no outro. 

— É muito legal, ok? Não é que eu “não canse”, eu só gosto muito e queria fazer outra coisa. Se não quiser ir comigo, não tem problema, eu vou sozinho, ué. — disse já fazendo menção de se levantar.

Chanyeol o pegou pelo ombro rapidamente e puxou-o de volta para a cama sem pensar duas vezes.

— Qual é. Você vai entrar lá e nunca mais vai sair. A gente faz outra coisa, só não quero que você volte para o vício do computador.

— Ótimo, e por acaso você tem alguma outra forma de me entreter que não envolva eu precisar sair do conforto da minha casa para o mundo real?

Baekhyun estava bem sério, sobrancelhas arqueadas e testa franzida, meio enfezado por ter sido impedido de fazer o que queria. O que o mundo tinha a ver com o fato dele gostar de ficar no próprio quarto jogando? 

No entanto, Chanyeol definitivamente não tinha os mesmos planos que os seus, se aquele sorrisinho que surgira em seu rosto era qualquer indicativo. 

Quando o Park curvou-se e uniu seus lábios, o rosto de Baekhyun relaxou e ele se deixou levar pelo modo como dedos se embrenharam por seus cabelos, puxando-o mais para perto. 

Baekhyun não gostava muito quando o Park tentava vencer discussões beijando-o, mas Chanyeol não parecia simplesmente querer calá-lo, pelo modo que suas mãos começavam a se aventurar para sua cintura e costas com certa animação.

De todo modo, para não perder o costume, Baekhyun o pegou pela gola da camisa e impulsionou-se contra o rapaz, de modo a fazê-lo virar, possibilitando que o pressionasse contra a cama e montasse em seu colo. 

— Essa é a sua melhor ideia de entretenimento, Park? — o Byun questionou, abaixando-se para capturar os lábios naturalmente cheios do amigo outra vez.

Chanyeol suspirou quando Baekhyun os mordiscou e passou a língua entre eles apreciativamente.

— Você parece mais investido nisso que eu, então acho que fiz a coisa certa, não? 

— Só quero ter certeza de que você vai me entreter da maneira certa. Do jeito que está agora, eu ainda trocaria esse seus beijos sem graça por uma partida de PUBG. — atiçou, com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto. 

Chanyeol estreitou os olhos, mas não se deixou vencer, apesar de Baekhyun ter acertado direitinho no seu ponto fraco. 

Baekhyun ficou positivamente surpreso quando ele se sentou, firmando-o em seu colo para, um pouco mais incisivamente, puxar-lhe pelo pescoço para beijá-lo com intensidade, não o suficiente para machucá-lo, apenas o suficiente para exalar um tantinho de dominância, o que era algo com o qual os dois adoravam brincar o tempo todo. 

— Estou entediado, Park. — murmurou Baekhyun, insistente, contra seus lábios avermelhados e úmidos de saliva. O comentário rendeu-lhe uma mordida na base do queixo em retaliação — Hm… Aprecio o entusiasmo, mas é só isso que sabe fazer?

Chanyeol espalmou as mãos na bunda do rapaz e ergueu-o o suficiente para jogá-lo para fora do próprio colo, de costas contra a cama, não dando muito tempo para que pensasse quando puxou-lhe a camisa para cima, expondo o abdômen do rapaz, enquanto espalhava beijos molhados e mordidas pela extensão do pescoço de Baekhyun.

O Byun mordeu o beiço, deixando que seus olhos flutuassem fechados por um momento, um grunhido escapando quando o Park apertou a ereção em suas calças de moletom. 

Antes que Baekhyun pudesse abrir a boca outra vez para provocá-lo mais, Chanyeol colou os lábios no mamilos do rapaz, mordiscando e chupando de um lado e brincando com as mãos do outro, até deixá-los duros e avermelhados por suas carícias. 

Após uns poucos minutos nessa brincadeira, impaciente, Baekhyun embrenhou os dedos pelo cabelo do Park e puxou a cabeça para trás com firmeza, afastando-o de seu corpo e fazendo-o encarar-lhe de onde o tinha entre suas pernas, a caminho de descer para mais perto de seu membro.

— Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso se não quiser que eu vá embora agora. — disse duramente, mas Chanyeol podia ver, pelo modo como o pênis do outro se projetava por debaixo da roupa larguinha, que ele estava mais do que satisfeito. 

No entanto, Baekhyun sabia também o quanto o Park gostava de ser constantemente desafiado em sua competência e os olhos sérios do Byun, comandando-o a fazer mais enquanto o segurava como se não fosse nada, era mais do que suficiente para excitá-lo além da conta.

De uma vez só, Chanyeol arrancou a calça de moletom do rapaz junto com a boxer, tacando-as para qualquer lado enquanto se ocupava em colar a boca no corpo do mesmo, apertando-o e deslizando as palmas em cada curva, sentindo todo o corpo de Baekhyun arrepiar-se debaixo de suas ministrações.

Baekhyun deixou um barulho estrangulado escapar e apertou o lençol abaixo de si entre os dedos quando, após lambuzar toda a área perto de seu umbigo, Chanyeol simplesmente abocanhou seu pênis duro de uma vez só, movendo-se duas tortuosamente lentas vezes pela extensão, antes de soltá-lo com um barulho estalado e regredir para apenas chupar pedaços de pele em suas coxas.

Eles nunca tinham ido tão longe, mas uma coisa estava levando a outra tão rápido que o Byun não conseguiu sequer refletir sobre o que acontecia. Contudo, queria aquilo há tanto tempo que não havia outra reação mais racional do que deixá-lo fazer o que quisesse consigo.

— Desde que te contei que comecei a me masturbar usando apenas os dedos e você respondeu que já fazia há um tempo, eu não paro de pensar em você assim, Baekhyun.

O Byun sorriu, não conseguindo deixar de separar ainda mais as pernas em silenciosa entrega.

— Então, seu plano era me entediar até que eu não tivesse outra escolha além de realizar meus desejos mais obscenos com você?

— Não é como se você também não pudesse só tomar a iniciativa. Eu sou todo sobre consentimento e troca. 

— Eu não queria te pressionar a nada.

Chanyeol sorriu e apenas colou a boca nas bolas do Byun, não se incomodando em levar a conversa mais longe, e chupando-as com lentidão, assim como fizera com o pênis, e deixando que Baekhyun esquecesse completamente do que falava em favor de masturbar-se enquanto recebia um ótimo oral.

Como se pode imaginar, Baekhyun não era silencioso em nenhuma situação. Deixando que os “ah”s se derramassem como uma torrente de sua boca, sempre que sentia prazer, além de todos os outros barulhos desformes que só tentavam dispersar um pouco do tesão que sentia. 

— Tira a roupa para mim. — praticamente gemeu o Byun, fazendo com que Chanyeol parasse as ministrações para arrancar a camisa e toda a parte de baixo sem enrolar. 

O rapaz não se incomodou em fazer um show para o outro, mas apenas o simples ato de arrancar as peças foi o suficiente para que Baekhyun estremecesse, ainda tocando-se devagar para não gozar rápido demais.

— Como quer fazer isso? — Chanyeol questionou, aproveitando que estava próximo da mesa de cabeceira para alcançar o lubrificante de dentro da gaveta.

Baekhyun virou-se para se apoiar de quatro no colchão, uma das mãos de suporte na cama. Separou as pernas, deixando sua parte de trás em evidência. 

— Senta ali, Channie. Eu vou me preparar, enquanto você assiste e quem sabe aprende como é o jeito certo de se dar prazer. 

— Uau, como ele é autossuficiente. Até no sexo.

— Eu posso viver muito bem só comigo mesmo, obrigado. Você é só uma distração. — brincou.

Chanyeol riu e deixou-o fazer como quisesse, apenas ajeitando-se na própria cama com as costas contra a cabeceira.

Baekhyun lambuzou bem os dedos de lubrificante antes de começar, acariciando de leve a própria entrada, enquanto olhava para o Park por cima do ombro, lançando-lhe um olhar de provocação para prender sua atenção. Chanyeol não esperou nem um segundo para segurar o próprio membro e começar a masturbar-se com o pequeno show. 

De fato, ele parecia bastante acostumado com isso, começando com um dedo devagar e pulando para o segundo quando se sentiu confortável. Parecia saber exatamente onde tocar-se para sentir mais prazer, já que, vez ou outra, sua voz saía mais alta enquanto pressionava certo ponto, acariciando ali com mais afinco antes de voltar ao trabalho de alargar-se. No terceiro dedo, levou ainda mais seu doce tempo, sem pressa, e Chanyeol não queria pedir que acelerasse também. Estava bom demais só assistir. 

— Isso parece uma delícia, Baekhyunnie. Vai ter que me prometer que terei uma chance com seus dedos no futuro.

O Byun riu de nariz em pé, assim como sempre fazia quando recebia um elogio, virando-se de frente para Chanyeol outra vez e engatinhando para perto do mesmo. Rapidamente pegou uma camisinha da mesma gaveta de onde saíra o gel, não querendo perder muito mais tempo quando já sentia seu membro doer.

— Vai ser uma honra te fazer gozar só com quatro dedos meus dentro de você. O que acha disso? — sugeriu, afastando a mão de Chanyeol do próprio pênis e substituindo-a pela sua para colocar a camisinha e estimulá-lo, aproveitando para espalhar um pouco mais de lubrificante na extensão — Depois, quem sabe, quando estiver bem acostumado e confortável, eu não te dê a honra de ser fudido por mim com bastante força.

Chanyeol gemeu, concordando com a cabeça entusiasmadamente, como um garoto virgem desesperado, e puxou Baekhyun pela cintura para perto, beijando-o com fervor.

O Byun levou as mãos do outro para a própria bunda, instigando-o a segurar suas bandas enquanto se ajeitava sobre o colo de Chanyeol. Beijavam-se desesperadamente e de forma quase desconsertada, com saliva e dentes demais envolvidos, devido a agitação. Não que qualquer um dos dois se importasse. Baekhyun alcançou atrás de si para colocar o membro de Chanyeol em sua entrada, um leve impulso para baixo sendo suficiente para que a cabecinha se enterrasse dentro de si aos poucos, arrancando dos dois os barulhos mais altos que fizeram até então. 

Como sempre, ele levou seu doce tempo para descer aos poucos pelo membro, esperando um tempo antes de começar a movimentar-se para baixo e para cima pela parte do pênis que já se encaixara confortavelmente. Podia sentir Chanyeol latejar dentro de si enquanto se encaravam tão ferozmente que, em qualquer outra situação, podiam parecer prestes a começar uma briga.

Quando Baekhyun estava empalado até as bolas com o membro de Chanyeol, sentindo os dedos do Park espremerem sua bunda com firmeza, começou a rebolar sobre o mesmo, sendo ajudado pelo outro a mexer-se com cada vez mais vigor.

— Como é finalmente perder a virgindade, Park? — brincou Baekhyun, sem conseguir se aguentar agora que o desconforto já havia praticamente sumido depois de um longo e paciente tempo só para se acomodar, e já começar a sentir as próprias coxas tremerem com o prazer e a fraqueza que só o êxtase podia trazer.

— Perfeito se você calar a boca um segundo, tampinha. — repreendeu, desferindo um tapinha na nádega esquerda de Baekhyun com um estalar, esse que imediatamente o pegou pelos cabelos da nuca outra vez e o encarou sério, passando a impulsionar-se para cima e para baixo no pau de Chanyeol com mais rapidez.

Sem querer sair perdendo, o Park agarrou suas coxas e passou a estocá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Os barulhos do encontrão de suas peles reverberando alto pelo quarto, provavelmente por todo o corredor até a sala.

Baekhyun, ainda sem largá-lo, beijou-o como queria, tentando deixá-lo um pouco mais submisso a si, mas Chanyeol negava-se a se entregar, apesar de retribuir. A brincadeira os deixava excitados, então continuavam a lutar, competitivamente exaltando um ao outro em meio às provocações.

Depois de um tempo, o Park ajeitou-se deitado e puxou Baekhyun para deitar-se sobre si entregue, plantando os dois pés contra o colchão para fazer todo o trabalho de investir contra a entrada do rapaz rapidamente.

O Byun só teve tempo de apoiar-se com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça de Chanyeol após a perda repentina de equilíbrio, antes de seus olhos começaram a se revirar e os do Park a se fechar com o aumento da velocidade e a intensidade das investidas do mesmo em um nível confortável para o outro.

— Isso, bem aí, Chanyeol. Faz uma porra de uma coisa certa na sua vida. — ele começou a balbuciar, quase incoerente. Sua mente invadida por pensamentos sujos que simplesmente queriam pular por sua boca.

Agradecido por ter sido escutado, Baekhyun retribuiu estimulando os mamilos do Park com os dedos enquanto o beijava. Havia saliva e língua demais envolvidos outra vez, seus corpos vibravam com o sexo, os dedos curvando-se contra a roupa de cama com a proximidade do orgasmo. 

Baekhyun foi o primeiro a gozar, com o auxílio de Chanyeol massageando seu membro, e abrindo a boca em um grito silencioso enquanto seu corpo ficava rígido e, finalmente, ofêgos sofridos escapavam por sua boca, como se não conseguisse recuperar todo ar que perdera. Os jatos de esperma sendo forçados para fora por Chanyeol, que parecia investido em tirar cada gota do prazer do rapaz enquanto o masturbava.

Quando terminou, jogou Baekhyun de costas contra a cama outra vez e se ajeitou entre suas pernas, deixando que o Byun segurasse seu pênis e o puxasse contra si pelo pescoço, enquanto o masturbava rapidamente e o beijava lenta e profundamente. Inclusive, deixando que um dedinho lubrificado se encaixasse na entrada do outro com a mão livre.

Baekhyun deixou que Chanyeol mantivesse seu lábio inferior preso entre os dentes enquanto gozava na sua barriga, estocando contra a mão que o segurava firmemente, perdido na sensação do orgasmo violento. O Byun podia sentir o corpo suado do Park estremecer acima de si com suas ministrações.

Chanyeol se jogou ao lado do amigo, tomando fôlego enquanto encaravam o teto preto do quarto do Park com pequenas constelações pintadas em branco.

Era meio assustador, agora que toda adrenalina havia passado, mas não conseguiam pensar em sequer um motivo que pudesse fazê-los se arrepender.

— Isso foi o suficiente para você? — Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio, já antecipando uma resposta esperta do Byun. 

— O suficiente para que eu não fosse embora. Você até me fez gozar, Park, pontos para você.

Revirando os olhos, Chanyeol se levantou e começou a andar para o banheiro.

— Bom, Senhor “ninguém é bom o suficiente para mim além de mim mesmo”, espero que, no mínimo, você mantenha a promessa que fez. 

Baekhyun se ajeitou sentado outra vez, mãos atrás de si para dar apoio. Soltou uma risada alta enquanto admirava a comissão traseira de Chanyeol desaparecendo por trás da porta que se fechava.

Não conseguiu evitar de passar a língua pelos dentes superiores em apreciação.

— Não precisa nem falar duas vezes.

Depois da primeira vez, não é necessário dizer que transar se tornou parte da rotina dos dois naturalmente, assim como todos os beijos. Fosse onde fosse: no quarto de Chanyeol, no quarto de Baekhyun, na sala do andar de baixo e até no chuveiro comum do apartamento. 

O Park já estava meio assustado sobre o quão aventureiro o Byun se encontrava, sempre inventando de provocá-lo em lugares públicos e cada vez mais investido em achar esconderijos improváveis para “só uma fodinha rápida”, em suas palavras. 

Ao mesmo tempo, não é como se tudo só se resumisse a sexo. A relação dos dois estava melhor do que nunca por muitos fatores, afinal, passavam mais tempo juntos, falando de si mesmos, abrindo o próprio coração e só aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

Chanyeol até tinha encontrado coragem para soltar que era o tal carinha que Baekhyun estava de “rolo” para Minseok e Jongdae que pareceram, estranhamente, menos surpresos do que imaginou que ficariam.

Os piores momentos eram as agendas em separado que tinham, inevitavelmente, que suportar. Ao mesmo tempo, três semanas longe era a garantia de uma noite agitada quando se reencontrassem, só mapeando o corpo um do outro e colocando o atraso de lado.

Agora, Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em mais ninguém quando se masturbava além de Chanyeol e para o Park a recíproca era verdadeira. Baekhyun era o protagonista de cada fantasia sua, fantasias essas que sempre eram compartilhadas com o ator principal e até tornadas realidade dependendo do que se tratasse. 

Aparentemente, o rebuliço da proximidade dos dois já havia alcançado as redes sociais, pois suas fãs pareciam cada vez mais ousadas em suas teorias sobre o “ship”, apesar da pouca atividade juntos como EXO, dada a demora para saída do novo comeback. 

A torrente de fotos novas tiradas por fãs dos dois, saindo nas madrugadas ou flagrados no mesmo carro parados em algum sinal por Seul, era suficiente para acender o fogo dos curiosos.

Quando, finalmente, as atividades para o lançamento do álbum DMUMT começaram, os garotos estavam com os nervos à flor da pele. Na noite do _showcase_ , principalmente, Baekhyun se encontrava mais espevitado que nunca. Ele foi o primeiro a ir atrás de Chanyeol para fazê-lo cócegas no palco, provocá-lo, zombar, fazer piadas infames e até mesmo ousando ficar extremamente desconsertado quando as piadas voltavam para si. 

O insistente mau comportamento do Byun o rendeu uma punição merecida por parte de Chanyeol, que pressionou-o contra a porta do banheiro nos bastidores, assim que conseguiram ficar sozinhos, e o encarou sério, passando uma perna entre as suas para travá-lo sem reação, como se estivesse prestes a tirar satisfação com o mesmo.

Sem querer engolir nada daquilo e ainda se sentindo ousado, Baekhyun apenas esticou o próprio pescoço para iniciar um beijo erótico, usando a língua para traçar suas partes favoritas da boca de Chanyeol que esqueceu tudo sobre o porque estavam trancados naquele lugarzinho minúsculo para começo de conversa em poucos segundos. 

O Byun já havia até desfeito o fecho das calças de Chanyeol, e se esticava para acariciar a entrada do Park com seus dedos provadamente hábeis, quando uma staff apenas abriu a porta do camarim para gritar que todos os membros estavam sendo chamados de volta no palco em dez minutos. 

Ela nem mesmo deve ter notado que os dois únicos integrantes do grupo no recinto estavam trancados no banheiro.

A má notícia é que estavam inescusavelmente duros que nem uma rocha dentro de suas respectivas cuecas e não tinham tempo o suficiente para ir até o fim naquela brincadeira. A boa notícia é que o tempo restante era o bastante para se livrarem da ereção sem virarem alvo de todos os fansites e fofocas de redes sociais no dia seguinte, “só” porque voltaram ao palco excitados em pleno _showcase_.

  
  


Fanfics. Ficção criadas por fãs. Havia uma variedade de histórias sobre o EXO por aí, com todos os tipos de combinação de membros do grupo, temas e afins. Era interessante observar a forma como a simples imagem de um ser humano como qualquer outro pode atiçar, em uma orda de pessoas, a imaginação.

A premissa é simples: alguém, com tempo e, talvez, talento e vontade o suficiente, simplesmente pega emprestado a imagem de uma figura pública e a transforma e um inimaginável número de personalidades diferentes e realidades diferentes a seu bel prazer. 

Abrir uma história que contém o seu próprio nome ali, onde alguém, em algum lugar do mundo, sentou-se e pensou exclusivamente em você para criar todo um novo universo era inimaginavelmente fantástico para Baekhyun, apesar de entender que alguns famosos não fossem muito chegados a ideia. Nunca ouvira, no entanto, de um caso onde uma celebridade proibisse o uso de seu nome para essa finalidade, preferindo apenas abster-se de ler os contos, se fosse o caso ou se sequer soubessem que “fanfics” existiam.

Não era a primeira vez que Baekhyun encontrava uma fanfic de si, algumas vezes as procurava por curiosidade. Por não ser lá o maior fã de longas leituras, isso era realmente raro, mas ter sua pessoa como protagonista de qualquer coisa já era o suficiente para conquistá-lo quando ia atrás.

Dessa vez, não foi por conta própria que estava lendo aquelas fanfics em particular. Chanyeol simplesmente entrara em seu quarto segurando o telefone enquanto ria como uma maníaco de uma das histórias, falando sobre como algumas fãs simplesmente brincavam de clarividência quando escreviam.

Se tratava de uma enredo muito parecido com alguns acontecimentos que, de fato, rolaram entre ele e Baekhyun na vida real.

Apesar de ter notado, o Byun resolveu não falar nada sobre o fato da única outra aba aberta no navegador de Chanyeol ser um filtro de buscas de fanfics onde houvessem eles dois como casal principal. Ele apenas sorriu, achando estranhamente fofo e deixando que o outro sentasse ao seu lado na cama, enquanto lia extratos da história que o interessaram.

No meio dessa falação, Baekhyun se aproximou um pouco mais e deixou um singelo beijo na bochecha do outro que, simplesmente, parou de falar, ficando gradativamente enrubescido até lançar um olhar de volta para o Byun que transitou de desesperado para envergonhado. 

Estava difícil não notar, com toda essa proximidade, o maldito coração acelerado quando estavam na presença um do outro. Quando era só sobre beijar e transar com seu melhor amigo, eles nem mesmo refletiam sobre sentimentos e significados. 

Porém, como se ignora a vontade maluca de, no meio do beijo e no meio da transa, entrelaçar os dedos, beijar lento e apenas saborear? Ou a vontade de ficar um tempo apenas deitados se abraçando e acariciando após o orgasmo, conversar baixinho debaixo das cobertas com as pernas e braços entrelaçados, assistir filmes agarrados e transformar todas as brigas em beijos ternos por todo rosto um do outro?

Como se ignora observar a mesma pessoa com que se está, lado a lado, há quase sete anos apenas fazendo o que ela sempre fez, mas parecendo o ser mais talentoso e sensacional que jamais pisou na terra? 

Era difícil. 

Era difícil, portanto, evitar de só beijar Chanyeol quando ele estava sendo uma criança mostrando fanfics idiotas para ele no meio do nada, deitado em sua cama e perdendo toda fala depois de um simples beijo no rosto. Como se ontem mesmo aquela pessoa não estivesse de boca no seu pau, gemendo e dizendo o quanto gostava daquilo.

Só que era isso. Gostar de alguém traz a inocência de uma pessoa prestes a ter seu primeiro beijo. Gostar de Chanyeol era como gostar de alguém pela primeira vez.

Parecia um programa bobo, mas eles embarcaram nessa com tudo, lendo e procurando fanfics interessantes dos dois. Eles liam em voz alta, gargalhavam, reclamavam, tiravam prints para trocar quando precisassem relembrar piadas internas e encenavam quando mal podiam se aguentar quietos.

— Ah, não, Chanyeol! Olha essa, porra! Eu aposto que quem escreveu essa merda foi aquela menina da recepção que era nossa fã, lê a sinopse disso. — Baekhyun falou, sem se aguentar, enquanto Chanyeol batia palmas como uma foca e gargalhava.

— “Chanyeol e Baekhyun partem para uma viagem privada nas famosas águas termais japonesas e fazem muito mais do que apenas relaxar”. Essa, definitivamente, colocou uma câmera no nosso sapato. Estou chocado.

— A tag diz “ _golden shower_ ”. — comentou, mas precisou abrir o google para entender do que se tratava. Para sua infelicidade, pois se arrependeu no momento em que o resultado da busca apareceu na tela do seu celular — Eu retiro o que disse. Essa pessoa não me conhece e eu espero nunca conhecê-la também. Com todo respeito pelos fetiches dela, claro, eles só não são compatíveis com os meus.

— Tem “furries” e “One Piece crossover” nas tags também, que diabos de história é essa? Eu realmente estou admirado com a extensão da criatividade dela.

— Passa para a próxima história logo que eu estou começando a criar imagens desagradáveis na minha cabeça.

A coisa sobre Baekhyun e Chanyeol é que eles não precisavam estar sempre juntos para que todos soubessem que se completavam. E isso era o que diferenciava os dois do resto dos casais da indústria de entretenimento.

Pelas fanfics, os fãs conseguem tirar de suas mentes o que imaginam que aconteça entre quatro paredes com seus ídolos, compartilhando suas imaginações e atiçando as demais com mil e um universos diferentes. 

Chanyeol e Baekhyun definitivamente reconheciam o mérito em toda essa criatividade e entendiam que um casal como eles, alvo de tantas dúvidas e polêmicas, definitivamente podia gerar muito furor sobre suas vidas privadas, apenas com um mero _skinship_.

Isso era natural sobre ser uma figura pública com o seu status. 

Pena que vocês nunca saberão qual é a verdade.

Ainda que possam chegar muito perto.

Sem golden shower, por favor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://twitter.com/orelhadoyeol  
> http://curiouscat.me/orelhadoyeol

**Author's Note:**

> Gostaram? Me sigam nas redes sociais:
> 
> https://twitter.com/orelhadoyeol  
> http://curiouscat.me/orelhadoyeol


End file.
